InuYasha: The Journey Continues
by Arcangel3012
Summary: Prologue WARNING What you are about to read contains spoilers for the last episode of Inuyasha 167. If you do not wish to know what happens, then don’t read this fanfic. Rated for later lemons. InuKag, MirokuSongo
1. InuYasha: The Journey Continues

**Inuyasha: The Journey Continues**

**By: Arcangel3012 and Merlin8719**

**Prologue and Author's Notes**

WARNING

What you are about to read contains spoilers for the last episode of Inuyasha (#167). If you do not wish to know what happens, then don't read this fanfic. It picks up where the original Inuyasha left off.

**Important people and events:**

**Akano and Hakudoshi**: Two halves of the same baby created by Naraku. Split in two by a powerful monk while trying to find the last fragment of the Shikon Jewel. Akano is now Naraku's heart and Hakudoshi is a powerful little kid.

**Ghost Stone**: The last place Inuyasha and Naraku faced off (#167). It's a huge demon turned to stone on the side of a mountain. Naraku brings it back to life with his almost complete Shikon Jewel.

**Steel Blaster: **New attack for Tetsusaiga; a diamond shard gun learned after killing Housenki. It is capable of breaking Naraku's new barrier.

**Housenki**: Friend to Inuyasha's father and creator of the black pearl located in Inuyasha's right eye. The black pearl lead to Inuyasha's father's tomb in episode 6. He died and became a part of Inuyasha's father's skeleton in the dead realm. Make up completely of diamonds.

**Kanna**: Everyone should know who this is. She is entrusted with watching over Akano. Last seen fleeing from one of Kikyo's arrows and being caught by Hakudoshi's monster Moryoumaru.

**Moryoumaru**: Hakudoshi's monster. Looks mostly human & contains human spirits (like Kikyo's) but is created by many demon parts. Incredibly difficult to kill considering it can change its shape at will.

**Obscure Stone**: Fist sized blue orb held by Akano. It masks his scent from demons. Originally located in a mountain sized demon that used it to not fight. Inuyasha and the gang meet him, and he gives them scent crystals which turn from green to white as they get closer to the obscure stone. Killed by a group of young demon slayers after Naraku removed it. Kagura is the last person with a scent crystal that we know of.

**Jewel of Four Souls**: AKA the Shikon Jewel. Naraku holds the nearly completed and purely evil stone. Kouga still posses his two, Kohaku has one keeping him alive, and the gang has the last one from the Realm of the Dead.

**Sesshomaru:** Everyone's favorite bad-ass demon. After fighting with Inuyasha in the Realm of the Dead and nearly killing Naraku, he continues his search with Rin and Jaken following behind.

**Miroku**: DUH!! But in later episodes, he and Songo promise themselves to each other. Only to happen after Naraku is defeated. (Yes he used the line and she said yes) A/N: If you don't know what line I'm speaking of, watch any episode of Inuyasha with Miroku in it, and then you'll understand.

That's if for the notes, we'll wrap up the last episode here to let everyone get up to speed. OUR DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, no matter how much we wish it. THIS IS PURELY A FAN FIC BASED ON CHARACTERS FROM THE CREATIVE GENIUS THAT IS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

PROLOGUE

The story picks up right after the very last real episode of Inuyasha (#167). After defeating the Panther gang Inuyasha goes to track down Naraku. Along the way, Kohaku reanimates the infamous 7 men group. These mercenaries were put to death before they could get too powerful. They are no seemingly unbeatable thanks to Naraku's generous use of 9 jewel shards (3 for the leader). Eventually all of the members are defeated and Inuyasha and the gang find themselves in Naraku's new breeding pit. He has morphed and combined many demons' to make himself yet another body. This body is almost invincible and his new barrier is immune to the Wind Scar and the Backlash Wave. In the process a baby boy is also expelled and given to Kagura. Naraku finds Kikyo's and almost kills her and of course Inuyasha doesn't want to believe it. The child that was expelled is Naraku's heart. His live essence. Therefore Naraku cannot be killed unless the child is destroyed. This child has the ability to see into people's minds as they die. He is looking for the last jewel shard which is located in the Realm of the Dead. This boy is split into two parts by a powerful monk after he is attacked. Akano (read above description) and Hakudoshi (ditto).

Several episodes later, Inuyasha tracks Naraku to the Ghost Stone. There Inuyasha and the gang are trapped in the gut of a demon. In a last ditch effort to escape, Inuyasha uses their fragment of the Shikon Jewel and puts it on Tetsusaiga. This is what Naraku was hoping for, since the power of the evil jewel that Naraku has is stronger than that one fragment, it turns Inuyasha into a full demon. Kagome runs out and embraces him and brings him back to normal. Her proximity to the shard purifies it and it begins to shine bright. Her feet are hurt in the process due to the ghost's stomach acid. Inuyasha powers up and uses the Steel Blaster and rips open the ghost's stomach, nearly taking Naraku with it. Alas they escape and accuse Kagura of leading them there (which she did) but they let her live.

This is where the journey ends with the team running into the sunset (Naraku unbeaten), vowing that the adventures are not over and that Naraku must be defeated.

This is where our story begins……

Written by Arcangel3012 & Merlin8719

**CHAPTER 1 "WHATS FOR DINNER"**

With hopeful and encouraging remarks, our heroic team run off into the sunset. Not knowing what the road ahead of them will bring….

Night Fall

The group decides to turn in for the night after the long day of traveling.

"Sigh"

"Inuyasha has really surprised me these last couple of days." Kagome thinks. "Ever since my feet got burned from the acid in the Ghost Stone, he's almost been…human. I'm glad to know that he does have a softer side." She smiles quietly.

Kagome is sitting in front of a fire and revels in her thoughts as the others set out for food. There was a stream near by, so fish would be dinner. Miroku, Songo, and Kirara set out in one group and Shippo and Inuyasha in another. Kagome, knowing that Kirara would be the only one returning with fish. Miroku, being his lecherous self, would cop a feel and soon after would be rendered unconscious. Shippo and Inuyasha would begin to bicker and forget why they came to the stream in the first place.

Stream Side

Miroku, Songo, and Kirara venture to the north side of the stream, each walking one behind the other.

"Must…think….pure….thoughts." Miroku says to himself as he watches Songo's butt swish this way and that. "Just one little touch wouldn't hurt…would it?"

Just as Miroku extends his hand, Sango makes a sharp left and….

SPLASH

"This looks like a good spot, don't you think?" Songo announces while turning around. She realizes that the monk is nowhere in sight. "Miroku? Where are you?"

Song looks around and finds the monk face first in the stream.

"How did you get there?" Songo asks innocently.

"I, uh, well you see, I….tripped." Miroku stumbles to answer quickly and as honestly as he can.

"Right!?!" Songo replies with concern in her voice. "Well, let's get dinner and get back. I don't like leaving Kagome alone."

"Very true!" Miroku agrees inching ever closer to Songo.

Squeaky, Squeaky (Hand groping ass)

SMACK!!!!!!!

"Bad idea." Miroku says as he falls to the ground.

"That lecherous monk!!!! I swear one of these days he's gonna get hit and not wake up!" Says a blood red Songo. "Kirara, have you gotten anything?"

Kirara nods and that is good enough for Songo. She looked at the prostrate monk, picks him up and throws him on Kirara's back. They proceed back to camp with Songo still brewing over the encounter.

Down stream

"Awe….I wanted to stay with Kagome!!!" Shippo whines as he sulks behind Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked incredulously

"Kagome would much rather put up with my whining than listen to your criticism!" Shippo snapped back.

As the veins in Inuyasha's forehead began to rise, he punched Shippo in the forehead. A tine red lump appeared atop his head.

"OWWW, what'd you do that for?" Shippo cried

"Because I felt like it squirt…problem?" Inuyasha returned

The two stare each other down for several minutes. They begin exchanging blows and running back to camp.

Back at camp

"So, what for dinner?" Inuyasha asks innocently.

Everyone looked at him like he had completely lost his mind.

"Inuyasha, do you remember why you went down to the stream?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I do!" Inuyasha said and then started pondering the question and thinking up a quick answer, "You told Shippo and me to go wash-up…right?"

Kagome sat looking at Inuyasha, astounded at his answer. She softly smiled and curled her finger, urging him to come closer. Inuyasha, thinking he answered correctly, did as instructed and came closer.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said sweetly.

"Yes, Kagome?" Inuyasha replied curiously.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

WHAM (Inuyasha kisses dirt)

"You were supposed to get some fish for dinner! SIT!"

WHAM (Deeper into the ground he goes)

"But no, the only ones who brought anything back were Sango and Kirara. SIT!!!!"

WHAM (Nice crater now)

"I swear sometimes the only person you think of is you!!! SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!!"

WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM (Welcome to painville)

"I don't think I've heard Kagome say sit quite like that before." Sango stated.

"Well, that's what he gets!" Shippo stated. "All he had to do was tell the truth. Oh, wait, I don't think he knows what the truth is."

"Sad, but true." Miroku agreed. "It's too bad, because he was doing so well up until then."

Everyone agreed as they ate their dinner and Inuyasha peeled himself out of his newest sitting position.

Next time….hot springs 

That's it for chapter one, don't worry, it will get better I promise. This is our first attempt at Fan Fic, so please R&R this for us. We look forward to your comments.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hot Springs

**Chapter 2: The Hot Springs**

Shortly after dinner Songo urged Kagome to go to the hot springs with her. Songo knew if she could get Kagome alone she could find out what was eating at her. Songo urged Miroku to talk to InuYasha as well making it obviously clear that they were not to be followed. Shippo cuddled with Kiara near the fire, asleep.

"Kagome, it has been a really long day. How about we go take a bath in the hot springs?" Songo encouraged, hoping Kagome wouldn't see through her feeble attempt to get her out of the camp.

"I suppose, you boys had better not take one step out of this camp while we are gone!" Kagome exclaimed. "That goes double for you InuYasha! If I get the slightest inkling you are watching I'll say the word… Understand?"

"Feh! Like I want to hear what you have to say or see what you have!" InuYasha half-heartedly yelled. He knew all he had to do was pick a tree far enough away so he could see and hear all, but, not get caught. He knew Songo was trying to find out what was bothering Kagome, and he wanted to know what it was.

Kagome did not like InuYasha's response, but, reluctantly accepted it. So she gathered her things and followed Songo to the Hot Springs. The boys watched as the WOMEN vanished into the forest.

"So, are we going to follow them?" Miroku smiled as he picked up the binoculars he had 'found' in Kagome's bag.

"Why should we?" InuYasha asked, trying to act as though he is not to enthusiastic about the whole situation.

"Well, Songo tells Kagome everything and vise versa. Don't you what to know what is going on in their heads?" Miroku feverishly stated.

"I guess I would like to know what the woman is thinking." InuYasha replied in a smug remark.

"It's settled then; we are going to follow those two to the springs!" Miroku said as he got to his feet.

At the Hot Springs

"Songo, why did you want to come to the hot springs without Shippo?" Kagome asked as she looked quizzically at Songo.

"I guess you caught me!" Songo Shrugged. "I just wanted to find out what was bothering you, without prying eyes or ears."

Kagome looked over at her loyal friend knowing that she could hide no secret from her. She was glad that they were alone; she really needed to talk to someone that would understand. A few moments later she began to spill every little thing that was on her mind.

"Where should I begin?" Kagome said. "Well in my time something called Christmas is in about two weeks and I want to go home for that. I know InuYasha won't stand for that."

"Uh, Kagome what's Christmas?" Songo murmured.

"Well the easiest way to explain it is…" Kagome thought a moment, wondering how to explain Christmas to her. "It is when your family and friends get together and give gifts."

"That sounds nice. Why do you want to go home for that?" Songo wondered.

"Christmas is usually a time that you spend with your loved ones. I just figured that since I spend all my time with you guys and I rarely see my family." Kagome stated.

"Oh, I see." Songo, now, listens really intently. "So what kinds of presents are given?"

"Giving gifts is an option. It mostly depends on the person you are giving them to. Parents give you items that you need like: clothes, school supplies and other things of that nature. Siblings don't give anything, unless your parents tell them to. Friends exchange gifts like: clothing, books and other random items." Kagome rattled off in one long breath.

"What about, um…the ones you love?" Songo asked blushingly.

"Well that's tricky. If you are buying for a guy you need to find their interest and find a way to personalize it. That makes them feel special and unique. When the girl is the recipient, it depends." Kagome Explained. "It depends on how much the man likes the woman."

"Let's say the man likes the woman as a friend." Songo stated.

"Then the woman can expect a nice gift, but, nothing too personal…like: a music box, flowers, little trinkets and other things of that nature." Kagome said.

"And what if the man likes the woman as more than a friend?" Songo questioned.

"Well that's when the gifts can vary. "Kagome explained. "Some guys will pay real close attention to the woman and give her the things that she asked for. While others give more…how do I say this…intimate items."

"What would be an intimate item?" Songo asked, looking really curious.

"Something like jewelry or hand written poems… something that seems really heart felt and loving. Something the man put a lot of thought into." Kagome continued.

As the girls continued talking, a shadowed figure moved behind a rock. The rock was far enough away from the springs to not be suspicious, but, close enough for Miroku to get a good peak through the binoculars. The problem with his vantage point was, he could not hear them, but, that's why he urged InuYasha to come along. He was sitting in a tree a foot or so behind Miroku.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Miroku asked looking at the girls intently.

"Baka, of course I can what kind of half-demon do to think I am?" InuYasha's ears twitched as he spoke down to the lecherous monk. "They're talking about gifts, but, I missed the rest." He said with his eyes closed as if in deep thought.

"Hum, I wonder what they could be discussing." Miroku thought.

As he pondered this, InuYasha gave the play by play of the girl's conversation.

"So that Christmas, huh? That's very interesting, but, it sounds nice." Songo said. "I'd really like to try that out this year."

"Precisely, what I was thinking." Kagome exclaimed. "We can go shopping tomorrow, how does that sound?"

"That would be great, I can't wait." Songo said with a huge smile. "First we could go down and get…"

About that time, Miroku, was adjusting his position and snapped a twig in the process, startling InuYasha in the process. Of course Songo herd this…

Songo moved closer to her friend and whispered, "I think that we're being watched."

"I warned him…" Kagome started, but, Songo cut her off.

"Just play along." Songo winked.

Kagome agreed and the separated a little bit. Miroku noticed them get closer, but, InuYasha couldn't hear them. Songo reached out and gently touched Kagome' shoulder.

"Would you wash my back?" Songo asked seductively.

Kagome looked back with a smile and said, "Of course, I was wondering when you would ask!"

Miroku about fainted right where he stood if not for the overwhelming desire to keep watching. His jaw dropped to the ground as he watched Kagome start to gently rub Songo's back and around her shoulders. Songo closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. InuYasha was not out of the tree and looking over Miroku's shoulder. Miroku's eyes were glued to the two girls and was drooling on his robe. He couldn't believe his luck.

Soon, Kagome's hands started moving under the water around Songo's chest area. With that simple gesture Miroku could no longer contain himself.

"HENTAI!!!" He screamed, "WOO HOO!"

"You idiot!" InuYasha scolded and began to walk away when….

"That's what I thought!" Songo said as she stood up out of the water revealing a towel wrapped around her entire body, as Kagome did the same.

"I warned you about following me!" Kagome yelled into the darkness. "SIT BOY!!!"

At the sound of that, InuYasha's eyes grew wide and the rosary around his neck glowed, signaling the onset of severe pain. His body plummeted to the ground, but, it wasn't nearly as painful as he thought it would be. He looked down to see what had cushioned his fall. It was a now unconscious monk with metaphorical stars now circling his head.

"Hit two birds with one stone!!" Kagome exclaimed, giving Songo a high five. "That will teach you boys to peep on us."

Back at the Camp

The girls were preparing themselves for bed while a sore Miroku nursed his wounds with a large smile on his face.

"Maybe that will keep you from peeping." Songo huffed snuggling against Kiara. "Lecherous Monk!"

All Miroku could think was, "Man I wish I was that cat!"

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me, eh InuYasha?" Kagome asked while sliding into her sleeping bag.

"Feh." InuYasha exclaimed from his perch in a tree above Kagome.

"You are hopeless. Goodnight InuYasha." Kagome cooed as she drifted off to sleep.

InuYasha looked down and watched until she was asleep. He had overheard about the Christmas thing and was going to try and make-up for it, but, he wasn't sure how yet. When Kagome's breathing became soft and even, InuYasha erected a smile.

"Sweet dreams, Kagome." He muttered softly as he drifted off to sleep.

Next time….. The Shopping Trip

Goodness that was a long chapter. Please R&R to let us know how we are doing.


	3. Chapter 3: The Shopping Trip Part 1

We do not own InuYasha even though we wish we did.

**Chapter 3: Shopping Trip Part 1**

Morning

Shippo woke to find an uneasy tension among all his friends, so he went to Kagome to ask what had happened. As Kagome began to explain he couldn't help but laugh at the now sulking InuYasha and the bruised Miroku.

"That's what you two get. I can't believe you two thought you could get away with watching and listening unscathed." Shippo said, throwing himself on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Feh! What makes you think that I wanted to eavesdrop? I only went along to restrain Miroku." InuYasha shot back quickly at Shippo.

As he was winding up to hit the kitsune, Kagome shot InuYasha a look that would have frozen a lake solid.

"InuYasha….don't you dare!" Kagome warned.

At that InuYasha pulled back and sat in Indian Style near the now dying fire, looking away from everyone. Shippo stuck his tongue out and scurried to Kagome.

"So, what are you packing for Kagome?" Shippo inquired as Kagome was placing some items in her bag.

"Well. Songo and I…" She paused as she saw InuYasha's ears perk up. "We're going to spend some well deserved girl time together. That's all." She continued. As she got to her feet, lifting the backpack to her shoulders.

Songo and Kirara came from around some bushes. Songo was dressed in her Kimono and Kirara had transformed into her larger form.

"Ready to go Kagome?" Songo asked petting Kirara.

"Yep." She quickly replied.

As they hopped on to Kirara's back Kagome sliced InuYasha a disconcerting look.

"Do Not follow us, InuYasha, you've been warned." Kagome threatened.

His ears fell down and flattened to his head as he responded, "Don't worry sounds boring anyway!"

"That goes double for you monk." Songo hissed.

Miroku cringed as the seriousness on her face. He turned away and began to redress his newly found wounds.

"Let's go Kirara!" Songo urged to two-tail.

Shortly after her command the girls were off and were out of sight.

InuYasha slowly rose and walked over to Miroku. He sat down beside him and began to inform him on the details he left out about the previous night.

"I over herd more than I told you last night." InuYasha whispered, still thinking the girls could be close by. "You wanna know?"

"I'm battered, bruised and in a lot of pain…of course I want to hear it." Miroku said with a rather large smile on his face.

"They weren't taking about us… before you get your hopes up." InuYasha began. "Kagome was describing something called Christmas. It happens in her era around this time of year. She said that people exchange presents to those they know and care about."

"Do you think that's where they went? To go and get our presents?" Miroku asked wide eyed.

"I guess so; I wonder what they could be getting us?" InuYasha pondered.

Miroku was already dreaming about Songo buying some sexy undergarments and brandishing it only for him. He started to snicker and drool at his wonderful thought. A quick punch brought him back to reality though.

"I'm going to follow them." InuYasha whispered. "You take Shippo and look for something to make up for our blunder, which will give me the chance to sneak out."

"Sounds good." Miroku agreed and stood up. "Hey. Shippo, do you know of any wild flower fields around here?"

Shippo, who was amusing himself with his top turned and looked curiously at the monk.

"Why would you want to know that?" Shippo asked.

"Because I want to show the girls how truly sorry I am for my behavior last night." Miroku lied, sounding very convincing.

"Oh, okay then." Shippo agreed, satisfied with his answer. "There is a field a little not to far from here, in that direction (points to the South)."

"Can you take me?" Miroku asked.

"Sure. Are you going to come to InuYasha?" Shippo asked as he looked toward InuYasha.

"No!" He replied indigently. "I didn't do anything wrong." He said as he turned his head.

"Suit yourself." Shippo said with a shrug and he set off with Miroku to the flower field.

InuYasha had waited long enough; it was time to go in search of Kagome and Songo. He hopped into the tallest tree he could find and sniffed the air hoping to catch Kagome's scent. After a few short seconds he turned north east to follow her sweet sent.

"They flew off in that direction!" He smirked and took off after them dropping to the ground so he wouldn't be spotted from the air.

The Bone Eater's Well

Kirara touched down softly and Kagome hopped off of her back.

"What are we doing here?" Songo asked, looking puzzled.

"Meeting Totosai." Kagome said plainly.

"Why would he be here?" Song asked becoming even more puzzled.

"Because she asked me to be here." Came a voice form the woods. Songo spun around to see Totosai standing behind her; with an object in his hand.

"Is it finished?" Kagome asked, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"Yes it is, but, I must admit; this is as interesting request." Totosai said extending the parcel to Kagome. "It will work, but, it all depends upon him as to how well it will work.

"Thank-you so much Totosai." Kagome exclaimed after peering at the item. Songo could not see what she had, but, it wasn't very large. What could the old sword maker have created for her, Songo wondered.

Kagome gave Totosai a peck on the cheek, put the item in her bag and jumped onto Kirara's back.

"What did you get?" Songo asked.

"InuYasha's first present." Kagome smiled brightly.

"First?!?" Songo said shocked and puzzled.

"Yep, that's why we have to get to the marketplace, so I can get the second." Kagome explained.

"Okay, if you say so. Kirara…." And Kirara took to the air once more so they could reach their destination.

Well my husband wrote this chapter. It was so long that I needed to split up into a few parts. Of course I had to put some of my own touches in there so that made it even longer. Two heads are better than one.

Shopping Trip Part 2 is on the way!


	4. Chapter 4: The Shopping Trip Part 2

We do not own InuYasha even though we wish we did.

**Chapter 4: Shopping Trip Part II**

Approaching the Bone Eater's Well

InuYasha was in full stride, but, still barley made a sound as he breezed through the forest. He still could still smell Kagome's scent, but, just barley; he paused when he came into the clearing.

"The Bone Eater's Well?" InuYasha thought, 'Why did she come here? Maybe she went back to her time?'

He sniffed the air once more and found that she had only stopped there for a brief moment and headed west. After discovering their new direction he took off with great haste following their smell.

"I wonder why they stopped there." InuYasha thought to himself. "Oh well I've got to keep moving if I want to keep up."

As he ran, InuYasha thought about what Kagome would get him… if anything due to his being a pain in the ass lately…but, he wasn't that bad ….was he? Just then another question hit him…What was he going to get Kagome? What did she want?

Soon InuYasha was coming along the outskirts of a bustling city. He could hear the clamor of numerous peoples and the mixture of smells overwhelmed his senses. InuYasha knew it would be tough to track the girls in that crowd. He searched the town via roof tops so he would not be spotted.

After looking down a few streets, he finally caught a glimpse of them coming out of a jewelry store. Kagome and Songo walked out of the store with a smile and Kirara was curled up in Songo's arms.

'I wonder if they have gotten me anything yet?' InuYasha thought as he secretly followed them.

Kagome and Songo continued to browse the marketplace, talking and discussing the recent events that had transpired. They abruptly stopped in front of a store when a rather beautiful kimono caught Kagome's attention. It was made of pure silk and the colors of a sunset danced all over it. Even InuYasha was taken aback by its beauty. So he decided to watch on from his hidden position.

Kagome and Songo quickly entered the store. The clerk greeted the girls and Kagome quickly indicated that she wished to try on the kimono in the window. A few minuets passed as she changed and then she emerged from the dressing room.

The moment she came out she went to find a mirror, once she did she began to twirl and pose in front of it. Kagome had a smile on her face, a sparkle in her eyes and her cheeks had become flush. InuYasha's jaw had dropped at what he had seen before him.

He began to think that he had never seen Kagome in this light before; she was elegant, poised, and dare he say it even beautiful.

'I wonder if she'll wear that around me?' InuYasha began to think to himself.

"I guess it would be okay to get something for myself." Kagome said happily. Songo agreed with a smile as Kagome reached into her bag to pay for the outfit.

"Oh no!" Kagome said disheartened, "I don't have enough!"

InuYasha snapped back into reality when he herd the pain radiating from her sweet voice.

Kagome reluctantly took off the kimono and gave it back to the clerk. Songo and Kagome pause to look at the beautiful garment one more time before exiting the store.

"Well you did already spend a good deal on him." Songo stated.

"Yeah, but, he's worth it. I guess I'll just have to dream about it for the time being." Kagome sighed, continuing walk down the road and proceeded to turn the corner.

InuYasha was still staring at the kimono and thinking to himself. 'She did look gorgeous in that, but, how could I get it? I could steal it…No, that would only make her mad at me.' At that moment Shouta's words echoed in his mind. 'Diamonds are very valuable; you could make lots of money with those.'

"That's it!!!" InuYasha exclaimed, proud of himself for finding a non-violent solution. So he quickly departed the roof top and headed to a near by mountain.

Back in the Marketplace

The girls rounded the corner and found the shop Kagome was looking for. It was the mystical tailor shop. When she entered the store the shop keeper instantly came to greet her.

"Lady Kagome, welcome!" The shop keeper very excitedly. "I assume you have come for your order?"

"Yes, I have. Is it ready?" Kagome asked.

"Why, yes it is. Give me a moment to retrieve it from the back room." The shop keeper replied and vanished into the back room.

"What did you get in here?" Songo asked curiously.

"You'll see!" Kagome teased.

At that moment the shop keeper emerged form the back room; he held a deep blue outfit similar to InuYasha's Fire Rat clothing. When he came to the counter he carefully placed them into a box for Kagome and bid them a due.

"This is present number two." Kagome said. "This outfit is fire and acid repellant. I had the tailor mix fire rat fur with a strong base that I had composed in a chemistry class in my time. Do you think he'll like it?" She asked.

"Well if he doesn't, I'll gladly take it." Songo said.

They both laughed as Kagome put the second parcel in her bag.

Well that's it for part two. Part three is on the way. There will be some closure to the shopping trip. Soon after we will get into a pretty gruesome battle.  Yes, there will be a lot of blood, carnage and many other ghastly things.

Next time…Shopping Trip Part III


	5. Chapter 5: The Shopping Trip Part 3

**Chapter 5: Shopping Trip Part III**

In the Mountains

InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga and began to check for innocent bystanders.

'The coast is clear, here goes.' He thought.

As he held the sword, the blade pulsed and changed into a crystalline surface. He reared back and prepared to strike the unsuspecting mountainside.

"Steel Blaster!"

Swinging the Tetsusaiga with all his might, thousands of diamond shards flew from the blade carving a new shape into the mountain. After sheathing the mighty sword, InuYasha began to pick up the valuable shards.

'Twenty should be enough, but, just incase; let's make it thirty.' InuYasha thought to himself as he gathered the shards with a large smile on his face.

After collecting all the shards he desired, he hurried to the kimono shop the girls were in earlier.

Back at the Marketplace

The manager was taken back a bit at the sight of InuYasha's silver hair, dog ears and piercing yellow eyes. InuYasha noticed this right away and came up with an interesting excuse.

"Don't worry." He said, "It's just a costume for a party tonight."

Everyone in the store looked relieved. He hated hiding who he was, but, the gift for Kagome was more important.

"I'll take the one in the window." InuYasha said pointing to the kimono that Kagome tried on earlier that day.

"It's quite expensive sir…" The manager said, but, before he could finish InuYasha laid down 10 rather large shards. "Is that enough?" He asked.

The manager was speechless and in shock, he couldn't believe his luck.

"Fine, 20 then!" InuYasha said as he added ten more shards to the pile. The manager fainted and the store owner quickly answered InuYasha, "That is more than enough sir. I'll wrap that up for you."

A few minuets later, InuYasha was walking back to the camp site with the kimono in a beautifully wrapped box. He was very pleased with himself, knowing that Kagome would be thrilled to know that he paid attention to her…. But wait…

'Where am I going to hide this?' He wondered.

Then he had a great idea and swiftly ran toward the Bone Eater's Well.

Later that Evening

Songo, Kagome and Kirara returned to an empty camp.

"Where is everyone?" Songo pondered.

"We're right here." Came a voice from the woods.

Miroku and Shippo emerged from the brush with several bundles of flowers. Shippo ran immediately ran to Kagome and presented her with his flowers first. Then, Miroku walked toward Songo and gave her his bouquet. Songo instantly blushed and accepted them with a smile.

"I apologize for my crude actions last night, and hope that we can put them be hind us." Miroku said apologetically, bowing to both the ladies.

Songo and Kagome looked at each other and then the lecherous monk and said, "Of course we forgive you."

"Just don't let it happen again or I'll have to pummel you myself." A blushing Songo said behind her flowers.

"Speaking of people owing apologies, where is InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she looked around.

"I'm right up here." Spoke a voice from above. The group looked up to see InuYasha leaning up against a tree on a very tall branch; which he leisurely dismounted and landed in font of Kagome. His eyes staring deep into hers; her heart beat quickened and her breathing became short.

'This is as good a time as any,' he thought bringing a bouquet of 12 pure white, fully bloomed flowers. Kagome lost her breath completely at the sight of them. As she looked from them to InuYasha she became red with embarrassment.

"They are called moon lilies." InuYasha said. "They only bloom at night so I had to wait to pick them. I'm sorry for my behavior last night…can you forgive me?"

Shippo, Miroku and Songo all stood in amazement. Did they really just hear what they thought they herd? InuYasha….apologized.

Kagome gently took the flowers and sniffed them.

"Thank-you InuYasha." She said softly, "They're beautiful. And of course I forgive you."

"Good." InuYasha smiled.

After dinner and some socializing everyone was exhausted so they elected to go to sleep. Once they all got in the spots they claimed for the night they all said good night and drifted off to sleep, all except for InuYasha that is.

'Not exactly me.' He thought as he sat next to a now sleeping Kagome, who was still clutching her flowers. 'But it was enough to distract her from what I was really up to.'

Before he jumped into a near by tree he took one more look at Kagome as she slept.

'She will be so thrilled when she gets that kimono.' He thought, 'but, the other gift will be twice as good.'

Well that does it for the shopping trip. I hope that you have enjoyed it. The next chapter will take place on Christmas Eve when the gang prepare to exchange gifts. What happens to InuYasha? Why did he not make it? Damn Naraku and his evil minions.

Next Time… Chapter 6: Exchanges and Delays


	6. Chapter 6: Exchanges and Delays

We don't own InuYasha, but, we wish we did.

**Chapter 6: Exchanges and Delays**

Christmas Eve

The sun was shining brightly and there was no cloud in sight. InuYasha woke to hear the bustle of the villagers as they began their day. He climbed down from his tree and drew a deep breath.

"Today is the day." He thought to himself, "All my planning will pay off."

He smiled thinking about what Kagome would look like when she opened her presents. InuYasha had no doubt in his mind that she would enjoy them, but, before he would think of anything else her herd all of his companions begin to wake. Shippo was the first to become audible. "Morning InuYasha." He said through a yawn.

"What's so good about it?" InuYasha snapped back.

Shippo stared at the seemingly angry hanyou and became very defensive, "You don't have to bite my head off." He said, "Besides, aren't you excited about Christmas and the gift exchange tonight?"

""This gift exchange thing that Kagome suggests, it is just a big waist of time if you ask me." InuYasha declared angrily. "We should be going after Naraku and completing the Shikon no Tama, not wasting time and giving gifts."

"You might want to keep that sentiment to yourself." Miroku said as he stepped into the conversation. "Kagome will get pretty upset if she hears you talking about her holiday like that. Besides she is really looking forward to it."

"Feh." InuYasha huffed. "I still think we should be hunting Naraku."

"We can leave him be for now. We came awful close to destroying Akano last time, so he is probably more concerned with hiding him than us right now. Miroku stated as he walked up to InuYasha. "Besides, don't you have something to give Kagome tonight?"

InuYasha was taken aback by this question, and quickly responded, "What do you think?"

The others soon emerged from their slumber and spent time talking about nothing in particular until lunch time rolled around. For some reason when it was time for lunch InuYasha abruptly stood up and proceed to walk away.

"Where are you going InuYasha?" Kagome asked, curious to know why the hanyou got up without saying anything.

"I'm going out for a while. Since you guys don't seem to care about our Naraku problem, I am going to see if I can find some leads."

"Do you really have to do that right now?" Kagome asked, "Can't it wait?"

"We've waited long enough," InuYasha replied, "I can't stand waiting around for another second."

"Well just be sure to be back by six o'clock,' Kagome responded, feeling somewhat hurt that he wasn't going to hang around, "That's when we will be exchanging gifts."

"Fine, I'll try to be back by then," He sighed and ran off. 'This is perfect. No one would ever guess he was going to get the last present that he had made for Kagome."

Outside the Village 6 o'clock

"Where is he?" Kagome asked, beginning to get worried.

"I am sure he is on his way, he knows how important this is to you." Songo said reassuringly.

"I agree, InuYasha wouldn't do anything more to get himself into trouble." Miroku stated.

"It's probably because he didn't' get Kagome a present. After all he did say that giving gifts was a waist of time." The honest kitsune blurted out.

Songo and Miroku couldn't help, but, give the kitsune an evil look.

Kagome clinched her chest, she felt as though her heart had leapt into her throat.

'He didn't get me anything.' She thought, 'but he was acting so different the other day. I thought that he actually cared about me.'

Several Miles Away 6 o'clock

"Damn it, I am late!" InuYasha swore as he flew through the trees. "I didn't think it would take long to get Kagome's present form Totosai."

Flashback

"What's taking so long old man?" InuYasha grumbled to the old sword smith.

"You can't rush perfection, just wait a few seconds more." Totosai responded. "I'm a sword smith not a jeweler."

A few more minuets passed and Totosai's creation was finally completed. "There it's finally finished."

"Let me see." InuYasha asked as he snatched the creation from his hand. "Not bad for an old geezer." InuYasha admitted as he put the item in a small hand carved box. "She'll love it."

With the parcel secured he headed back to the village. InuYasha had noticed the sun was beginning to set.

End of Flashback

Just as InuYasha finished reveling in his thoughts he caught a wiff of something…. melting flesh! And another soon followed, Naraku!

Okay that's it for this chapter! They talked about the exchange and he was delayed. But what happens if InuYasha doesn't make it to the gift exchange at all? Next chapter: Chapter 7: The Battle Begins!

Authors Note: Chapters 7-9 will be broken up in the following order. 7: The beginning of InuYasha's battle and quite possibly a little bit of ass kicking'. 8: The gang exchange gifts because they are tired of waiting on InuYasha, Kagome gets pissed. Chapter 9: The exciting conclusion of InuYasha's battle. Sorry to leave you on a cliff like that, but, it always makes people want more.


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle Begins

We don't own InuYasha, but, we wish we did.

**Chapter 7: The Battle Begins**

Battle Scene 6:30

Just as InuYasha finished reveling in his thoughts he caught a wiff of something…. melting flesh! And another soon followed, Naraku! InuYasha quickly came to a halt and began to sniff the air once more. He really didn't need the fight right now, but, the stench of Naraku was moving closer as was the other scent that accompanied it. Out from the darkness of the tress, a shot of foaming green fluid flew at InuYasha. He managed to get out of the way, but, just barley. The fluid hit an unsuspecting boulder instead, instantly dissolving it!

"What the hell…" InuYasha spoke in surprise, staring at the puddle that was the boulder.

"Hello, InuYasha. It's been a while." Spoke a figure that loomed in the darkness. "What you don't remember me, and I thought that you held me in such high regard."

"Hakudoshi!" InuYasha exclaimed as he withdrew his Tetsusaiga. "I don't have time for your antics."

"Like you have a choice," Hakudoshi smirked, "I have a new friend for you to play with."

InuYasha soon saw of what beast Hakudoshi was speaking of, it was a 7 foot tall lizard wielding a rather large double bladed battle axe. The axe had been drenched in blood and InuYasha knew that this ominous creature was what he smelled.

"He's a tough one." Hakudoshi said admiring his newly created beast. "He's killed a hell of a lot of demons, so many I lost count. He killed them to gain more power for himself."

"Stop yakking so I can and this." InuYasha snarled as he readied his sword. "Take this, WIND SCAR!"

With his declaration InuYasha slammed the Tetsusaiga into the ground causing bright yellow streams of energy flew forward. Everything in its path was demolished, leaving nothing in its wake. Hakudoshi had thrown a barrier which the wind scar just barley grazed. The barrier had taken the wind scar with out flinching. The demon on the other hand has lost both of its arms and the body was carved through the middle.

"Well I guess your creation was a dud." InuYasha smirked.

Hakudoshi chuckled and looked down upon InuYasha, "I don't think so."

InuYasha looked down to see that the pieces of the Lizard were rejoining. It was soon whole again and stood up. This time rearing its ugly head and snarling.

"Funny thing about reptiles," Hakudoshi said smiling, "They are a pain in the ass to kill."

"Damn..." InuYasha said. "Now what?"

Dum, Dum, Dum. Another cliff hanger I know. Oh well I hope that it was enjoyable. The battle won't pick up again until Chapter 9. HEHEHHEHE. Oh well. Next Chapter: Chapter 8: A Christmas Without InuYasha.


	8. Chapter 8: A Christmas Without InuYasha

We don't own InuYasha, but, we wish we did.

**Chapter 8: A Christmas Without InuYasha**

The Village at 7 o'clock

Kagome had sat down her heart heavy with despair. This was supposed to a special night shared with friends, family, and… a loved one. But he was so late she couldn't wait any longer.

"Let's start without him." Kagome said, trying to sound chipper.

"Are you sure?" Songo asked, noticing her pain.

"Yeah, I've got to get home tonight to spend Christmas with my family." She paused and sighed. 'I guess he really didn't want to come." Kagome thought to herself.

The Gift Exchange

"Well I guess we'll have to start without him." Kagome sighed. Realizing this time that he was not going to show up.

"I'm sure he just got caught up somewhere. You know InuYasha; he's always doing things at the last second." Songo comforted.

"No, I am sure that he had something else to do, you herd him earlier ' Miroku stated without thinking.

Just then a very angry Songo gave Miroku and evil look, which scared him half to death. A look that told him that he had better correct his hurtful statement and quick; but, before he could Shippo interpreted.

"Kagome, it's okay. I bet he just went to get you a present." Shippo said. "He always so absent minded."

With Shippo's comforting remark Kagome cheered up quickly. She also declared that the exchange would begin. Songo and Kagome were the first to exchange gifts.

Songo opened her gift delicately, knowing it would probably be the only gift that had any thought behind it. When she finally unwrapped it, she found a glass vial and some hair pins.

"Kagome, what's in this vial?" Songo asked questioningly.

"Open it and find out." Kagome hinted.

With the cue from her friend she opened the vial and began to smell the cork/top to the vial.

"Kagome this smells wonderful, is it a perfume?" Songo asked excitedly.

"Yes, it is. It's called Lavender Vanilla, do you like it?" Kagome asked.

"I love it. Thank-you so much!" Songo exclaimed pulling Kagome in for a hug. "Open your now."

Kagome now began to unwrap the present that her dear friend had given her. Once she had unwrapped the gift, she found a beautifully crafted jewelry box and tiny bobble earrings.

"Wow Songo, you really put a lot of thought into this didn't you?" Kagome said excitedly.

"I saw you looking at them when we went shopping together." Songo replied, "Do you like them?"

"I like them very much." Kagome said now pulling Songo in for a hug.

Now it was time for the girls to give Shippo his gifts.

"Here you go Shippo. These are from the both of us." Songo and Kagome said in unison, as they gave the parcel to the egger kitsune.

Shippo took the gift slowly and said "Thank-you" and then began to rip through the paper, quickly. After he had thrown the paper aside he was tickled with what lay before him. There were all different types of candy, new crayons and a toy.

"Kagome, what's this toy?" Shippo asked.

"It's called a yo-yo." She answered as she demonstrated how to use it.

"Oh, thank-you girls." Shippo said with a mouth full of various candies.

Miroku and Songo then began to exchange gifts. Songo gave Miroku his gift first with at rather large blush painted across her face. She quickly looked away once Miroku had it in his hands. Miroku then began to unwrap the box to find a hand crafted box with a clay molded bottle of sake and several drinking dishes. He sat a stared for a second and then looked to Songo.

"Wow… I'm speechless." He said as she looked up at him. The smile on his face was everything she was hoping for and more. He quickly embraced her and before she could protest her face was flushed and deep crimson.

"I hope that my gift touches your heart." Miroku said as he reached into his robes to withdraw a tiny box. Once the box was in Songo's shaking hands began to open it. (Kagome knew what it was, she helped pick it out.) When the box was finally opened it revealed a piece of jade crafted into the shape of a heart attached to a metal band. Tears began to stream down her face, not knowing that Miroku was able to do something as sweet as this.

Before Songo could say anything Miroku had taken her left hand and said, "With this ring, I promise to be faithful and loyal to only you and will one day repeat these words again as your husband. This ring will be a symbol of my promise and it will remind you that I will always be yours."

After making his promise he slipped the promise ring onto her left ring finger and brought her hand to his lips for a kiss. Songo instantly go goose bumps all over her body and could no longer contain her happiness.

"Oh, Miroku." She said with tear filled eyes as she threw herself at him. She had began to kiss him to her surprise (and his). The kiss they shared was a very passionate one, but, broke from it remembering that they weren't alone.

Kagome was happy that everything was going so well… well almost everything. She looked down at InuYasha's wrapped present that had a nice little bow, which she played with for a little while and sighed. It was now 8:30 and she knew that she needed to go.

Kagome was glad that she had introduced everyone to Christmas…but, the person that she wanted the most wasn't there. She couldn't believe how much of a jerk he was being, he knew how much this meant to her. She clutched the present and tears began to fall.

"InuYasha," Kagome cried throwing his gift to the ground, "you asshole?"

Miroku and Songo looked up, unsure of how to comfort their friend.

"I've go to go home." Kagome said solemnly, "I can't wait for that idiot any longer." Tears were streaming down her face as she reached for her bag.

The others tried to think of something to stop her from leaving, but, held no avail.

"Don't bother guys," She said flatly, "Even if I wanted to I couldn't stay. You can give InuYasha his present when and if he shows up."

Kagome hated what she had just said, but, she knew it was the truth. She began to cry more fiercely and sprinted toward the well.

Well that's it for that chapter! Hope ya'll liked it. I know that I am making InuYasha out to be a dick, but, it will get better soon I promise. He will eventually be able to make it up. Oh well next time on InuYasha: The Journey Continues…Chapter 9: Battle Conclusion. Oh and if you haven't reviewed my authors note, please do. I need the input for future chapters.


	9. Chapter 9: Battle Conclusion

We do not own InuYasha, but, we wish we did.

**Chapter 9: Battle Conclusion**

Back at the Battle

"If that's all you got, then it's my demon's turn." Hakudoshi smirked.

He waived his hand and the beast flung himself at InuYasha, with its battle axe held high over head. The gap between them was soon closed and with a mighty swing the beast flung the axe at InuYasha. Tetsusaiga had met it and a thunderous crash rang out as sparks flew from the two colliding weapons.

"You'll have to do better than that." InuYasha said and pushed the demon back. The demon took a few steps back and charged at InuYasha once more, but, coming from the side this time. InuYasha blocked again, but, the attacks were getting faster and becoming fiercer.

InuYasha decided to go on the offensive. He came around with the Tetsusaiga, trying high, low, left, and right; but still no avail. The demon just dogged and parried his every move. Getting frustrated, InuYasha swung his sword wildly at the demon's head. Ducking quickly the demon's face appeared to be swollen, just then InuYasha had seen green liquid spew forth from the Lizards mouth. He barley managed to avoid the stream of acid, but, just barley.

'Damn it," He thought, 'I have to end this now.' It was completely dark now, and only the moon illuminated the sky.

The demon charged again, this time spraying acid forward onto his axe. He then halted in mid stride and swung the battle axe around. The acid collected on the blade and shot in a hundred different directions. Luckily InuYasha leapt into the air and avoided the projectiles, but, he couldn't stop what happened next.

The demon had jumped right at him and was already on top of him. The axe came down diagonally across InuYasha's chest. Searing pain registered as he was thrown to the ground.

His chest burned as he felt his wound. 'Lot's of blood, not good.' He thought to himself, 'There must have been acid left on the blade, it burns like hell.' InuYasha winced as he got to his feet.

Somehow he managed to stand and bring Tetsusaiga up. 'I can't take another blow like that, it might deepen the wound.' InuYasha thought to himself.

Hakudoshi bellowed his laughter as his demon prepared for its next attack. Without any warning the demon beast came charging toward InuYasha drooling acid onto his blade again. Just in the nick of time, InuYasha managed to jump into the air and ready Tetsusaiga.

"You can't try the same trick twice!" InuYasha yelled.

InuYasha suddenly felt multiple impacts and burning all over his body. He tried to use Tetsusaiga, but, there was no avail for the demon blocked it easily. The demon had tricked him, instead of flying the acid straight at him, he had flung it upward. Causing a quite literal acid rain the InuYasha could not escape from. Not to long after that vicious attack the sores on InuYasha's body began to wear on him, making it very difficult for him to move. His eyes were blurring due to his heavy loss of blood, which was now dripping down his arms.

"That's it, your mine!" InuYasha said mustering the last of his strength. He swung the Tetsusaiga in front of him and the sword began to pulsate and crystallize. "Let's see how you like my long range attack!" InuYasha smirked.

"Steel Blaster!"

Diamond shards were expelled from the blade going in every possible direction. Hakudoshi had raised a barrier, but, it was too late, the damage was already done. The shards easily sliced through Hakudoshi and his worthless demon. Parts were flying everywhere, but, InuYasha wasn't taking any chances. So he readied Tetsusaiga for one more swing.

"Wind Scar!"

Energy leapt forward, destroying everything in its wake. Obliterating every molecule of the demon's left arm. (InuYasha really likes getting rid of left arms.) This hacked Hakudoshi off just a little bit.

"You wounded my creation!" he screamed, still in pieces.

"I'll kill him with the next one." InuYasha growled, preparing for another strike. But Hakudoshi quickly surrounded the demon with another barrier and took to the skies.

"Maybe next time, InuYasha."

The Tetsusaiga dropped to the ground with at resounding thud as InuYasha dropped to his knees. "Shit, I have to get moving." He said as he sheathed his sword, barley managing to get to his feet. He gripped his right arm, seeing there were three holes from the demon's acid attacks (all of which were burning like hell). Stumbling and blurry eyed he slowly made it back to camp.

Well that's it for this chapter. Hope that it was enjoyable. The next chapter will probably be up later today. (If you haven't reviewed the Authors Note please do). Next time on InuYasha: The Journey Continues… Chapter 9: A Camp Without Kagome!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10: A Camp Without Kagome

We don't own InuYasha, but, we wish we did.

**Chapter 10: A Camp Without Kagome**

Not Far from the Camp

InuYasha slowly kept trudging to the camp. He was not longer able to run. Blood was now flowing freely form both of his arms and his chest. He had to make it to the camp, he didn't care how much pain he was in; he needed to be with Kagome.

Just then he began to hear talking and could see a fire through his ever worsening blurred eyes. So he quickened his pace, but, only to stumble on some roots. The roots that InuYasha had stumbled upon sent him rolling down a hill, landing with a thud. He forced himself up, but, only reluctantly; hanging onto the hope that Kagome hadn't left the camp yet. In hoping that she wasn't gone he was pulling out the box he had stowed away in his clothes, and prepared to give it to her.

At the Camp

"Kagome…" InuYasha wearily stated through half open eyes. With his weakened vision he could only make out Miroku, Songo, Shippo and Kirara. No Kagome. Her scent was very faint, she was gone. Sadness consumed his heart and the darkness was beginning to win, he could no longer sustain his injuries. With no warning InuYasha collapsed onto the ground, the last thing that he remembered was the sound of his friends calling for him to wake.

Songo, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara all hurried over to the unconscious InuYasha. They were taken aback by how much blood he had lost and his clothes were soaked through and through with blood. Not to mention his breathing was alarmingly ragged.

"InuYasha, what the hell happened?" Miroku asked while rolling him over, carefully. He nearly lost all the contents in stomach when InuYasha's chest wound came into view. It smelt of burned flesh and was still oozing blood. His right arm was battered and bleeding as well.

"Quickly get his clothes off and wrap him in a blanket. We need to treat there wounds right away." Songo said as she gazed at the wounds, "He was hit with acid and it's keeping the wound open. I'll need to get some herbs to stop the bleeding. Shippo, you and Kirara go get some water and clean the wounds the best you can."

"Is he going to be okay?" Shippo asked.

"He should be if we get him bandaged up. Now go, quickly." Songo urged.

"Okay, let's go Kirara." Shippo shouted and they were off.

"Miroku, be careful, there's still a bit of acid on his clothes." Songo warned.

"Don't worry about me, just go get the herds you need." Miroku said as Songo ran into the forest.

Miroku got InuYasha to a blanket and hung his clothes on a branch. 'How did he make it back to the camp with all these wounds?' Miroku thought to himself.

"Kagome…I'm sorry." InuYasha muttered in his unconsciousness. Miroku then noticed that InuYasha was clutching a box in his hands, so he relieved him of it to peer inside.

'So that's why you left today. I am sure that she will forgive you when she gets this and you explain what happened.' Miroku thought to himself as he placed the box on the gift that Kagome left for InuYasha.

Several Hours Later

InuYasha was still unconscious, his wounds were bound and the bleeding had finally stopped.

"What could have done this to him?" Miroku asked.

"It had to have been a powerful demon. Maybe it was Naraku or Hakudoshi." Shippo thought out loud.

"Probably, but, I can't believe he made it back. He must have really had some drive to get back." Songo concurred.

"He had a present for Kagome." Miroku said, "It's over there, on the gift that Kagome left for him."

"I knew he would have something for her. He's a good guy at heart and would not have intentionally broken her heart." Songo said reassuringly.

The gang each took turns looking over InuYasha that night. Making sure his bandages were not coming loose, making sure no blood was seeping through the wounds and occasionally changing the wet cloth on his forehead. They all knew that it was going to be a long night.

Well that's another chapter completed! Hope that it was enjoyable. (Please read the authors note if you haven't already, I really need the feed back.) Also review the story as whole, I have 140 reads and only 10 reviews. So I know that there are readers out there. But anyway, next time on InuYasha: The Journey Continues…Chapter 11: A Happy Christmas.


	11. Chapter 11: A Happy Christmas Part 1

We don't own InuYasha, but, we wish we did.

**Chapter 11: A Happy Christmas **

Christmas Morning

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes to the morning sun, his body aching all over. He moved his head around taking in all the scenery and getting his bearings. Everyone was asleep, undoubtedly worrying about him all night. InuYasha then looked down to notice that he was bandaged and most importantly naked. So he frantically looked around for his clothes to see that they were hanging on a nearby branch. They had been scrubbed of all the blood that had stained them the night before, but, the cuts still remained. AS he got to his feet he began to growl lightly from the pain, waking the others.

"InuYasha," Songo said waling from her slumber. "Lie back down; do you want to reopen your wounds?"

"Spare me, this is nothing." InuYasha said in a harsh tone as he tried to put his haori on, unfortunately he was overwhelmed with pain and dropped to his knees. Taking a few ragged breaths he managed to get back up. Noticing his pain Songo rushed to help dress InuYasha.

"Kagome, she left angry last night…didn't she?" InuYasha said as Songo finished helping him dress. "It's all my fault."

The rest of the gang had managed to gather around the injured hanyou. Partly doubting that he held any remorse for missing the gift exchanges; but, it was also apparent that he was trying to surprise Kagome as well. They were all so confused. This was out of the norm for InuYasha. He cared about Kikyo right? Why would he be worried about making Kagome upset? The more they thought about it the more confused they got. So finally in the midst of all the confusion Songo finally spoke, to at least find out what had happened the previous night.

"So, what happened last night?" Songo reluctantly asked, making InuYasha lay back down.

Kagome's House, Early Morning

Kagome slowly rolled away from the morning sun, not wanting to greet the day. Her eyes were all red and stung from crying into her pillow all night. She did not know when but she must have drifted off some time in the night with only her tears for comfort. Down stairs she could hear all the commotion of Christmas. She did not want to go down, but, she wasn't going to make her family suffer for what had happened to her the previous night.

"I guess that I am going to have to go down there sooner or later." Kagome stated rolling out of bed and heading toward the shower. "I'll just need to forget all about yesterday and enjoy my time with my family."

Back in Feudal Japan

"And I stumbled into the camp and you know the rest from there." InuYasha said wrapping up the events of the previous night.

"Sp, Hakudoshi's behind all of this. And his new creation can regenerate?" Miroku asked astounded.

"Yeah, it seems that way…but, that's not important now." InuYasha said looking down noticing a package at his side.

"What's more important than hunting down Hakudoshi?" Asked Miroku.

"Apologizing to Kagome, what else?" InuYasha said as he picked up the parcel. "What is this?"

"Well the one on top is the gift that you were holding last night as you fell into the camp last night." Miroku replied.

"I know that you stupid lecture, but, what is the one underneath it?" InuYasha asked inquisitively.

"Kagome left it for you, before she ran off crying." Songo said in a hushed tone.

"Are you going to open it?" Shippo asked.

"I don't have time for that now; I need to get to Kagome as soon as possible." InuYasha said mustering his strength. "I don't want her Christmas ruined because of me!"

"InuYasha you are hurt too badly to be moving around." Miroku said trying to change the hanyou's mind. "I am sure that when she gets back and you explain what happened she'll understand!"

"Please, my body can take a lot more damage than this, besides I am feeling better already." InuYasha shot back.

"Well I guess there's no stopping him." Songo said in his defense.

Before anyone could get another word in InuYasha was gone and heading toward the well. Surprising everyone with the ambition he had to apologize to Kagome.

"What was in the box?" Shippo asked.

"The reason he was gone all day yesterday," Miroku said looking down at the kitsune. "Kagome's present."

As InuYasha approached the well he thought to himself, 'I hope she'll forgive me……..she better forgive me after all that I went through for her!"

Well I hate to stop there, but the chapter is so long. I will have to break it up into a few sections…sorry! It will be good though I promise. Some fluff and lemons are on the way! Next time on InuYasha: The Journey Continues…..Chapter 12: A Happy Christmas Part II


	12. Chapter 12: A Happy Christmas Part 2

We don't own InuYasha, but, we wish we did.

**Chapter 12: A Happy Christmas Part II**

Kagome's House

Downstairs there was a lot of celebration. Sota was unwrapping his presents and the rest of the family was watching on. Kagome slowly came down stairs and joined them.

"Merry Christmas dear!" Her mom said to her, noticing how dismayed she looked.

That was all she could take, she couldn't handle keeping up the façade. She began to cry and tell everyone how InuYasha didn't bother to show up. Souta was confused; he didn't understand why InuYasha didn't show up….but, he knew what to do.

"Kagome wait just one second…I'll be right back." Souta said running up stairs and quickly returning.

"He's such a jerk I don't care if I don't see him again." Kagome muttered rather loudly.

"Why don't you open this before you get to angry with him." Souta said handing her a present.

"What is this?" Kagome wondered.

"InuYasha came by a couple of weeks ago to drop this off, he told me if he couldn't make it I was supposed to give it to you." Souta said rather proudly. "I did the wrapping and wrote on the card though."

"Why would he do that? He said that he didn't care about Christmas?" Kagome said with a very puzzled look on her face.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Came a voice from the bottom of the stairs. "I would have gotten here sooner, but, I got in a little fight."

At the sound of that voice everyone turned around to see InuYasha. His hair was shrouded around his face that was accompanied by a charming smile. Kagome stared at him. She noticed that his clothes were torn and burned in various places. He was moving very slowly and was favoring his right arm, but, she could hold back no longer.

"InuYashaaaaaaaaaa!" Kagome exclaimed leaping toward the injured hanyou knocking him down to the floor, pulling him into a tight embrace and pulling her face into his chest.

"Agh." InuYasha growled, "Damn girl, I am still injured you know. How about showing a little compassion?"

Kagome didn't care, she didn't move, she as just happy that he did show up…..It means that he really does care...right?

"I'm sorry that I made you worry. I was just trying to make it when…" Kagome had cut him off with a kiss. Her lips were warm, moist and inviting; InuYasha was shocked at first, but, couldn't help but return the kiss. The lost themselves in a passionate kiss and tightened their embrace, but were quickly separated when Souta coughed an "Ahem."

The two were suddenly extremely embarrassed remembering that they weren't alone and turned a deep shade of crimson. "You should open your present." InuYasha whispered into her ear.

"That reminds me, did you get the present that I left for you?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I did, brought it with me." InuYasha said as he reached into his haori to pull out the unwrapped parcel. "Should we open them together?"

"Sure." She happily answered.

InuYasha was the first to unwrap his gift. He of course made quick work of the wrapping to reveal dark blue fabric. He began to lift it up to find that it was a new haori and pants. It was a perfect match for his red outfit, but, it was dark blue instead.

"Kagome, thank-you, but, why did you get me a new outfit?" InuYasha said questioningly.

"You don't like it do you." Kagome said feeling a little hurt.

"No, that's not it. I like it, I was just curious as to why. Do you not like the red one?" InuYasha said trying not to make her cry again.

"I just wanted to see what you looked like in blue and besides it's not just any outfit." Kagome replied.

"Oh? What?" InuYasha and the rest of the family said in a curious tone.

"It is flame resistant like your fire rat haori, but, it is also acid resistant too." Kagome said informing everyone. "I mixed some chemicals together at school and had that outfit made out of a solution."

'Well I could have used that yesterday.' InuYasha thought to himself.

The rest of the family oohed and aahed over Kagome's explanation waiting on InuYasha to say something about it.

"Thanks Kagome I am sure that I will come in handy." InuYasha said. "I will put it on right after you unwrap your present."

Kagome was satisfied with his answer and began to delicately unwrap her gift. Once the paper was removed she found a rather long box and opened it. 'It couldn't be.' She thought. Everyone peered into the box. Inside was the kimono that Kagome had tried on in the Feudal Era.

"How did you know that I wanted this?" Kagome asked in shock.

"I followed you and Songo in the marketplace. I saw you try it on and when you had to put it back you looked so sad. So I went and bought it for you." InuYasha answered rubbing the back of his head. "But before you get angry, that's the only store that I watched you go into."

Kagome didn't know what to say, so she just picked up the kimono and stood up. She put the kimono against her body and began to twirl with it. Her smile was enough thank-you for InuYasha. Before Kagome could do anything else he came up behind her and put his left arm around her waist. Kagome jumped at the sudden contact and then proceeded to turn beat red.

"I have another give for you, but, it should be in private." InuYasha gently whispered into her ear; causing goose bumps to run down her spine.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, 'Another present….In private? What could it be?' Her mind raced through all the possibilities.

"Well you two had better change!" Kagome's mom shouted to Kagome's grandfather and Souta.

"Why do they need to change mom?" Kagome asked.

"We have a dinner arrangement with a friend. I figured that you wouldn't be coming so I told her to only prepare for the three of us." Her mother explained. "Sorry honey, but, I thought that you would like to stay home anyway." Her mother said with a wink.

"That's okay mom, I am not up for a trip at the moment anyway." Kagome replied.

"I thought as much." Kagome's mom said. "Go on upstairs and I'll help you change. InuYasha you can go into Souta's room to change. I am sure you want to get out of those torn clothes."

"Yes, I would." InuYasha answered Kagome's mother.

"Juts put your torn clothes into Kagome's room when you get done changing, I am sure that I can fix them when we get home tomorrow." Kagome's mom instructed.

Just then the room got really quiet, until Kagome spoke up.

"What do you mean until tomorrow?" Kagome shouted.

"Well they are calling for bad weather tonight so we will be staying the night " Her mom explained.

"Oh alright, I guess that you shouldn't be out in the bad weather." Kagome reluctantly replied.

"Now the two of you go on up stairs and get changed. I'll see you in a few seconds Kagome." Her mother waived.

So the two went upstairs to change, neither one knowing what was in store for them next.

Gotta love those cliff hangers!!!! Well hope that ya'll liked that addition. The next might come out later today or tomorrow. It is already written, but, it is so long. Hope that you guys like it. Definite lemons in the next chapter, those with weak hearts and constitutions should not read. Also those to young should not read either ;). Next time on InuYasha: The Journey continues…Chapter 13: An Intimate Moment!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13: An Intimate Moment

We don't own InuYasha, even though we wish we did. This chapter contains a lemon. If you do not like them then do not read this chapter!

Chapter 13: An Intimate Moment

Kagome made it to her room. Her new kimono back in the box she carried in her arms. She pushed the door shut and leaned against it. She stared up at the ceiling as her mind tried to make sense of what was going on.

InuYasha had made it to Christmas; maybe not the one in the Feudal Era, but at least to one. He had even planned ahead and dropped off a present in her time just in case something happened. He had thought this out very carefully and it hurt her to think how she was regarding him 20 minutes ago. Her chin fell to her chest, she grinned 'he had put on a good front though'. She moved away from the door and placed the box on the bed. She began to unbutton her pajama top and she noticed her hands were shaking. Why was she so nervous? It had caught her by surprise that her mom was going to leave her alone with InuYasha tonight. She didn't know what to do. InuYasha's show of affection down stairs had her stomach doing back flips.

She was standing there now in nothing but her bra and panties, her other clothes at her feet. Her arms closed around her breasts and she blushed. 'Will he like my body' she wondered. About that time, her mom walked in and quickly closed the door.

"Let's get you into that kimono" she said with a big smile.

-

InuYasha closed the door behind him as he walked into Sota's room. There were toys all over the place but it was actually neat for a change. He reflected on what happened down stairs. His heart was racing. That was really the first time he had shown that much affection towards Kagome. It felt natural though, holding her in his arms and comforting her. He was glad that they would get the night alone.

"I need to hurry up and change" he said, smiling to himself. He removed the carved box from his haori. He carefully placed it on Sota's dresser and removed his haori and pants. He slowly pulled out his new outfit and slipped on the pants. They were a perfect fit. The material felt just the same as his old fire rat clothes. He slipped on the haori and tied it down. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror. InuYasha stared at the reflection and had to stare. The blue was definitely different...but in a good way. It complimented his silver locks considerably. It definitely was not as intimidating as the red one, but it was still fitting.

He neatly folded his old outfit and set it on the dresser. He picked up the intricate box and sat down on the bed. InuYasha ran his finger over the finely carved lettering and thought to himself. 'I wonder if she'll like it'. He placed it into his haori and got up. Grabbing his torn clothes, he walked out of the room. Upon turning down the hall, he ran into Sota.

"Hey Inuyasha" Sota said as he made eye contact. "That looks really good on you"

InuYasha looked down and saw the little boy staring up at him. He smiled and patted him on the head. "Thanks" he said "For the compliment and the help with the present." InuYasha walked to the end of the hall and down the stairs to wait for Kagome. Sota stared after him in awe. He had never heard InuYasha give such a compliment before. Come to think of it, he'd never seen him give that much affection towards Kagome before either.

Inuyasha placed his torn outfit onto a table in the living room. He plopped himself onto the couch and waited for Kagome to come downstairs. He shut his eyes and put his arm on the back of the couch. He imagined what Kagome looked like back in the Feudal Era in the kimono and he smiled. He then heard footsteps heading for the stairs. He slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the stairs. His jaw dropped open and his eyes grew wide.

At the top of the stairs stood Kagome's mom and she was smiling wide at InuYasha. She stepped aside and looked towards the hallway opening. Soon Kagome came into view and paused beside her mom. She had her eyes cast downward to her feet and her hands clasped in front of her. Inuyasha gaze fixed on Kagome and soon that was all he saw. Her raven hair flowed down around her shoulders and down her back. The silk kimono was a perfect fit for her body. It accentuated her curves and was snug around her chest. She seemed to shine with an almost divine light.

Kagome's eyes slowly moved upward and fixed on InuYasha's. She let out a small gasp when she saw that he was staring at her so intently. Her face immediately flushed crimson and she looked at her feet again. InuYasha slowly rose from the couch and walked over to the bottom of the stairs. His gaze was still locked onto her beautiful form. Kagome slowly descended the stairs and stopped in front of him. She was still looking down, blushing as badly as she was before. His hand came up and gently touched her chin. He brought her face up so he could look into her gorgeous eyes. Her eyes were half closed because of this gentle action. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but it would embarrass her in front of her mom. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace. Her eyes closed and her hands gripped the haori at its chest opening. She clung to him, not wanted this moment to escape. Neither noticed that Kagome's mom had left the room.

-

The car was all packed and Sota and grandpa were in their seats. Kagome and her mom were sharing a hug by the driver's door.

"I hope you have a good time mom, drive safe."

"I will dear, and you two behave yourselves while we're gone." She winked to Kagome who instantly turned red. "Oh, and Inuyasha, I made sure to stock up on plenty of Ramen."

The hanyou smiled from the doorway where he kept watch. He waved goodbye as the car drove off around the corner. Kagome waited until the car was out of sight and returned to InuYasha's side.

"You ready to open your other present now" She asked with a smile

"I sure am, but are you ready" He asked grinning very slyly

She blushed again, the theme of the evening he thought. They went inside and sat by the fire to warm up. Inuyasha sat down with his legs crossed like always and Kagome curled up next to him and scooted close. She reached into her kimono sleeve, pulled out a relatively small bag, and handed it to InuYasha.

"Merry Christmas InuYasha." Kagome said with a bright smile.

InuYasha took the parcel and looked at it curiously. He sniffed it and could tell it was metal and cloth.

"What is it" He asked

"You have to open it to find out." Kagome retorted

InuYasha slowly opened the bag and pushed his way through the paper. He reached in and pulled out a sword hilt. He rotated it around and looked at it from every angle. It was no ordinary hilt. It had two spiraling metal pieces that curved in the air. They were attached at the base by a silver plate.

"OK...what is it" InuYasha asked sheepishly, afraid it would offend Kagome.

She just laughed"It's a new hilt for Tetsusagia. I had Totosai make it from one of my teeth and one of yours."

Dawning comprehension crossed over the hanyou's face.

"AHHH, ok, and do I just slide it over the handle"

Kagome nodded"Yep...the old man said that it should increase your power given the right motivation. We named it the Seigenkudaku...the Limit Breaker"

"ALRIGHT" InuYasha exclaimed as he jumped up and unsheathed Tetsusagia. The sword transformed as usual and he flipped the sword and pointed it downward. He held the sword carefully at its base and slipped the new hilt on. It fit perfectly and the coiled metal turned a fire red and wrapped tightly around the handle. InuYasha looked at the handle and tried to remove the new addition, but it was on tight and nothing short of removing the whole handle would change that.

He stepped away from Kagome and swung the Tetsusagia around a bit. It didn't feel any different and the new hilt added very little weight to it. He held it out sideways in front of him and looked over the blade at Kagome.

"It doesn't feel any different. You sure this thing works"

"The old man said that it would take certain conditions for its true potential to be revealed...but he never said what they were." Kagome shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see then." InuYasha said while flipping the blade over. "As long as it doesn't hinder me from protecting you that is." He smiled at the half-joking remark when he felt a pulse. He froze; he had almost put the Tetsusagia back in its sheath when he felt it. He looked at the blade but there was nothing different. What was that feeling he just had? He looked slightly confused when Kagome broke the silence.

"What is it"

"Nothing" He said coolly and slid the sword into the sheath. "Now its time for your present."

He walked back over to her and knelt in front of her. He cheeks turned pink again as he reached into his haori. He pulled out the finely carved box and carefully placed it into her open hands. Her heart fluttered, 'What could it be?' she thought.

"This is what I went to go get yesterday. I'm sorry for making you think that I had forgotten or didn't care." He looked down at his hands, his fingers were moving nervously over the floor.

"Its ok" Kagome smiled "your here now, and I'm happy we could spend this time together."

"Well I can hardly wait for you to open so hurry up." InuYasha urged as his eyes grew wide and a big smile crossed his face.

Kagome ran her fingers along the carving 'To Kagome, our first Christmas, InuYasha"

She looked up and smiled at the hanyou who was currently blushing a deep crimson. She turned her attention back to the box. Her fingers slowly lifted the edge and opened it. Her breath shot out in a gasp. Her eyes grew wide and she had to blink to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Inside the box was a silver, toggle chain necklace...but that's not what really had her attention. In the center of the chain was a beautiful, perfectly cut diamond. It was the size of a half dollar and was surrounded by a silver casing. The jewel itself was cut into an octagon shape and was perfectly clear. Kagome lifted both ends of the necklace out and held it up. She marveled at how the diamond refracted the light and caused it to turn into rainbows that shot out in every direction. InuYasha gently took the necklace from her and moved around behind her. She moved her hair out of the way and held it to one side as he reached both arms around her. He placed the necklace around her neck and fastened the toggle in the back. It sat perfectly, hanging just below her collarbone. She jumped up and went to the closest mirror.

She made sure all of her hair was back behind her shoulders so she could see it clearly. It was gorgeous. 'I'm really surprised by this' she said to herself. 'I can't believe he got me something like this...I bet Songo is gonna be jealous.' She giggled to herself as she stared into the mirror.

InuYasha walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled into her neck causing her to shiver.

"So, I take it that you like my present" he asked incredulously.

"Of course, its beautiful, how did you get it" She asked

"I made the diamond myself, the rest I had done the day after you told us about Christmas. I just had to wait on it to get done." He responded. After a pause he continued"I hope it reminds you of me when we're apart."

Lemon WarningLemon WarningLemon Warning

Kagome's voice caught in her throat. He had said those last words so soft that she almost missed it. Her hand instinctively went up and touched the jewel. It seemed to give off a light all its own when she touched it. However, whenever she did, it made her feel better.

InuYasha's arms tightened around her waist and he shifted his head slightly so that his lips were touching her ear. He breathed slowly as he felt her body quiver with each breath. He opened his mouth and gently nibbled on her ear lobe. Her breathing was becoming erratic now. Her hands where cupped over his and her head leaned freely to the side to give him unfettered access. In between nibbles, he let his tongue flick out and tease her ear more. She gripped his hands and squeezed them. She was breathing heavy now, and she could feel herself losing control quickly. But she didn't care...this is what she had wanted for a long time.

InuYasha noticed what he was doing to Kagome and kept at it. After teasing her ear, he moved down to her neck. He gently kissed on her as he drew breath in through his mouth. She would shiver every time he did that. He found his way to the base of her neck and slowly traced his hands up her body to move the silk kimono out of his way. He kissed her and nibbled her neck as she let out a soft moan.

Her hands reached over her head to find his hair. She ran her hands through his soft silver locks until she found his ears. She gently began to rub them as he continued to kiss on her neck. A deep low growling sound came from his throat and she smiled. She liked hearing that noise; it meant she was doing something he liked.

His hands caressed her sides as they made their way to her obi. He untied it and let it fall to the floor. Kagome gasped suddenly feeling the obi fall away and her kimono come open slightly. InuYasha's clawed hands moved up to her neck and slowly, gently traced their way down her chest, between her breasts, and over her stomach.

"So, you wear a kimono properly...no underwear." InuYasha said in a low, husky voice.

"If...I...wore underwear...it would...show through." Kagome said in between rasps of breath. His touch was arousing her in ways she never thought possible. InuYasha knew this all to well...he could smell her becoming more and more excited with every touch. Her scent was almost overwhelming and took all his strength to keep himself from savagely ripping off her kimono and giving in to his animal instincts.

He took in a deep breath and continued to caress her soft skin. He placed this palm flat against her stomach and with his other hand, turned her chin towards his face. Her eyes were glassy and half closed. He gazed at her for a while until finally he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes instantly shut anticipating the kiss. InuYasha leaned back slightly, creating space between them. Kagome leaned forward, trying to find the lips she so desperately wanted to feel against hers. InuYasha kept pulling away making her lean farther and farther in. Finally he stopped moving and she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and forcing her lips onto his. He caught her in his arms and held her by the waist. Their kiss quickly went from closed to partially open. Her tongue wildly seeking his. He opened his mouth slightly and caressed her tongue with his. He then brushed his fangs up against her lips while driving his tongue deeper into her mouth. Her grip around his neck only tightened as they kissed each other passionately.

After a long couple of minutes, they pulled themselves apart. Kagome looked at InuYasha and said

"Want to finish that up in my room? We'll be more comfortable up there."

"Sounds good" InuYasha quickly agreed and scooped her up bridal style and raced up the stairs. He soon made it to her room, closed the door behind him and laid her on the bed. He lay next to her and continued their kiss. His hand slowly caressing the soft skin of her legs. Kagome began to fiddle with the tie on his haori and got it to come loose. She reached her hands inside and met his hot, muscular chest. She pushed her hands outward; opening his haori and making it slide off his shoulders and on to the floor. His body was that of a god. His chest and arms where well built but not to a huge extent. He had a clearly defined six-pack and not a trace of fat anywhere. She slowly ran her hands over his chest and down his stomach. She traced his rib cage around to his back where she felt his muscles contracting under her touch.

Kagome broke their kiss causing InuYasha to give a small grunt in complaint. She placed her finger over his lips and directed him to stay on the bed. She got up, walked to the wall, and turned off the light. Her room went dark when she turned off the desk lamp. Kagome then took out a match, and lit a few candles on her desk and around her room. Once they were all lit, she turned off the desk lamp. The room was filled with a soft yellow glow and the sweet fragrance of lavender. She then slowly turned to InuYasha who sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her. She shyly smiled and began to tracer her fingers up and down the opening in her kimono. Kagome let her fingers wander inside and slowly pull open the kimono. It slid off her shoulders and landed in a pile on the floor around her feet. All InuYasha could do was stare are her beautiful body. Her luscious curves screamed out for him to touch her. Her breasts were round and perky, the nipples already hard from their foreplay. She stood there for a moment, letting him soak up every detail until she was sure he would explode with desire. She slowly walked towards him, a little extra sway in her hips and pushed him down onto the bed.

Her lips met his again as she pinned him to the bed. She had never been this aggressive before, usually blushing hard if she got close to him. This was a side of her he'd never seen before. But...he was really starting to like it. Her hand slowly traced down his stomach and stopped just short of his pelvic bone. She made a couple of circles over his belly button and then slowly slipped her hand into his pants. It was his turn to shiver now, and as her hand traveled down and felt his dick, he let out an audible moan and began to make the same low growling sound when she rubs his ears. Her soft hand wrapped around his member, making it jump in her grasp. She gently stroked it up and down and he got harder and harder with each pass. She was having a hard time keeping her hand shut around it; she didn't realize he was that big. Guess that comes with being a half demon she supposed.

"Does it feel good" Kagome said breaking the long silence

"Yeah, incredible" InuYasha stammered. His eyes shut and his claws gripping the bed.

"I know what will make you feel better" She smiled as she pulled down his pants.

His member sprang free and rested against his stomach. Kagome gasped at how long and hard it was. She positioned herself between his legs and began to rub up his thighs. Once she got to his dick, she slowly placed her tongue on the bottom of the shaft and licked to the top. InuYasha's back arched while her hot tongue traveled up his swollen member. His claws dug deeper into the bed as she continued to lick his penis. His breathing was becoming short and shallow. How did she know how to get him so hot? As far as he could tell she had never been with a man before but she sure knew what she was doing.

He stopped thinking the minute she took his dick into her mouth. The sensation her hot mouth gave him was indescribable. He felt her take about half of him into her mouth. Her tongue was still swirling around the shaft. Kagome's hand was around the base of his dick providing subtle pressure as she sucked on him. As a final addition, her other hand moved up and gently massaged his balls. He couldn't take much more of this, she was getting him going and there was about to be no turning back.

"Kagome...I'm gonna..."

"Go ahead" she said between sucks "I want you too...it means I'm doing it right"

InuYasha couldn't believe what he just heard but obviously his manhood did. His dick began to twitch signaling his impending climax. Kagome noticed this and took it as far down her throat as she could. That was the trigger. InuYasha reached his peak and began to cum. He fought hard not to thrust into her throat as not to hurt her, but she had continued the up and down motion of her sucking to help him along. After a few seconds of sheer bliss, InuYasha finally calmed down and relaxed. Kagome sat up and looked at him. Her gaze met his and he noticed her mouth was still closed with a little dribble of cum on her lip. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth, letting her tongue come out and pick up the little drop that was left.

"It tasted better than I thought it would, kinda sweet and bitter at the same time." Kagome said with a soft smile.

InuYasha looked on in amazement, still letting what happened sink in. But he knew one thing...he had to do something for her now.

He sat up, picked Kagome up by the hips, and laid her back against her pillows. He gently kissed her as his hand moved up her side. It stopped on her perfect breast and began to massage it. Kagome let out a soft moan as the feeling of his strong hands fondling her breasts. Her hands wrapped around the back of his head as he kissed down her neck and to her other breast. He flicked the nipple with his tongue wile playing with the other nipple between his fingertips. InuYasha lightly licked around the nipple and then playfully let his fangs brush up against it. Kagome's body twitched as feelings of pleasure shot through her. Feelings she never knew were possible. To her dismay, his head slowly pulled away from her breast and began to kiss down towards her stomach. Her hands wrapped around the back of his head and grabbed handfuls of hair to keep him from getting away. His tongue traced over her pale, soft skin as he reached her belly button. He played around it for a while before letting his hands start at her calves and work their way up both legs. His claws were partially out as he lightly drug them up her leg and down her thigh. Kagome's legs opened automatically inviting him to explore further.

"Your really turned on, aren't you" InuYasha asked softly as he rubbed her inner thigh.

"Can't you tell" Kagome asked breathlessly

"I could tell when you first came down the stairs, your scent has been driving me crazy since then." He responded

With that being said, InuYasha's tongue slowly made its way to her pussy. His fingers were already there, stroking the lips. He used his thumbs to pull them apart, causing some of Kagome's wetness to spill down her slit. She moaned as the sudden rush of hot air from InuYasha's mouth hit her exposed pussy. He let his tongue glaze over the outside of her lips before slowly entering her sweet vagina. He lovingly licked her wetness from her pussy lips and again used his fangs to excite her. He lightly nipped at her lips and ran his tongue up and down the slit. Kagome threw her head back and moaned aloud. This encouraged InuYasha to continue. Near the top of her slit, he found a small bump that seem to protrude from her pussy. He gently licked it and nipped at it with his fangs. Kagome's legs flung wider than before, her hips pushed up, and she rubbed her pussy in his face.

"OH GOD" Kagome moaned "You...found...my clit." Her breathing was short and shallow, and her body was beginning to glisten with sweat.

"I take it that's a good thing." InuYasha smiled

Kagome just nodded, not having the breath to speak and InuYasha began an unbridled assault on the little love button he had found. It wasn't long before Kagome was writhing and moaning under his touch. He could tell she couldn't last much longer but he didn't want it to end so quickly. InuYasha pulled away and gently rubbed his fingers up and down her slit as he licked his lips.

"You taste sweet as well...like honey" He said, smiling at Kagome.

Kagome was trying to catch her breath now that the attack on her clit had ceased. She looked up at him and saw him licking his lips. She smiled and tried to sit up to kiss him but he gently pushed her back down.

"I'm not done yet" he said. He leaned forward, gave her a light peck on the cheek, and put his head back between her legs. "I promise not to stop until you cum this time."

His tongue went back to work on her clit as his finger moved up and down over her soaking pussy. Her arousal was reaching its max but she needed something more to send her over the edge.

"Put..." she started to say.

"What was that" Inuyasha said playfully.

"Put...your finger...in me" Kagome gasped as her hands made for his ears. She began to rub them and his growl returned instantly. That combined with his tongue on her clit made for an interesting sensation.

InuYasha did as he was told and slowly inserted his middle finger into her wet pussy. It was a tight fit, even for his finger, and he was careful not to scratch her with his claws. Once it was fully inserted into her, he noticed that her hips started moving in an up and down motion. He began to slowly pull his finger in and out of her vagina as he licked her clit. She began to scream and the wonderful sensation he was causing her.

"INUYASHA...I'M...I'M...CUUUMMMMIIINNNNGGGGG"

As soon as he heard this he clamped his mouth over her pussy. He tongue was feverishly licking up every drop of her sweet nectar that it could. The continued movement around her sensitive spot caused Kagome to enter multiple orgasms and her ecstasy continued for almost a full minute before subsiding. Her body fell limp on the bed as she fought to regain her breath. It was hard for her eyes to focus on anything so she just closed them and focused on breathing. After a few minutes, it seemed her heart was starting to slow down and her breathing was returning to normal. She slowly opened her eyes to see InuYasha lying beside her smiling.

"So, I take it I did pretty well" He asked

Kagome nodded approvingly as she smiled back and snuggled into his chest. He softly stroked her hair and caressed her soft body. She noticed something was poking her leg and she looked down. He was hard again.

Before she could say anything, he was kissing down her belly and making for her legs. He parted them and sat with his cock ready to enter her. She quickly sat up and pushed her head into his chest.

"Inuyasha, we can't go that far yet"

"KEH"

Well that's it for chapter 13! Hope that you liked the lemon. I am not quite sure where the next chapter is going to go…. That is up to my husband. This story has kinda been his project. Read and review.


	14. Chapter 14: A World of Explanations

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha, we just wish we did!

Chapter 14: A World of Explanations

InuYasha stared at the top of Kagome's head as her head tried to press deeper into his chest. There they were, having an intimate moment they had both been waiting for...and she stopped him. Did she not like him...no that couldn't be it. They just opened a few new doors in their relationship.

"What's wrong, Kagome" InuYasha finally broke the silence. He wrapped his arm gently around her as she slowly lifted her head and looked deep into his amber eyes.

"Its not that I don't want too...it's just that there's something bothering me." Kagome confessed.

InuYasha stared back at her, concern filling her dark brown eyes as he held her. 'What did I do to make her so unsure all of a sudden?' he asked himself. "What is it" he finally asked.

Kagome took in a deep breath and braced herself for the possible onslaught of words and curses that would flow from his mouth, but she had to know...

"Am I the only one in your heart" She asked sincerely

"What do you mean" InuYasha asked, genuinely confused.

"I mean...what about Kikyo" Kagome sighed solemnly.

Dawning comprehension arose in InuYasha's eyes as he slowly took his arms from around Kagome and turned to sit with his legs over the edge of the bed. Kagome had grabbed the blanket and covered herself with it, partly ashamed that she brought up such a painful subject between them. Nevertheless, she had to; there was no way she could just ignore all the running off and covert meetings. It had to be her or Kikyo...not both.

"I was wondering when we would have this conversation." InuYasha replied softly, his eyes not moving from the floor. His silver hair covered his face while the candle light danced around the room. Kagome couldn't see his face but heard the pain all too clear.

"I'm sorry I asked it's just..." InuYasha cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"I was looking for the right time...just didn't think it would be like this." InuYasha said; his voice still soft as if it would break at any moment.

"The truth is; I haven't felt anything along the lines of love towards Kikyo ever since she was brought back to this plane of existence." He said, his hand moving up to move the hair from his face. As he brushed it back to over his shoulder, Kagome saw the unshed tears in his eyes.

"It's true that I have kissed her and worried about her, but not in a lover kind of way. It's hard to explain and I've been trying to find the right words to explain it all to you. I know how much it hurts you to see us together..." His voice drifted off as he choked back a sob. Kagome could do nothing but stare at him as he bared his soul to her.

"The feelings I have for Kikyo could be described as guilt, I guess." He said finally after steeling himself. "Guilty for having lead her to get weaker so that Naraku could take advantage of her and guilty for falling for her and not being there when she needed me." He swallowed hard "But most of all, guilty for having her die without knowing the truth."

InuYasha stared across the room. He watched the shadows replay his fateful last moments with Kikyo before her death. His stealing of the Shikon no tama, the hurt and anger in her eyes as she shot the arrow that sealed him to the Tree of Ages. He returned his gaze to the floor.

"She was the first person, demon or human, to treat me like I wasn't worthless; besides my mother of course. Then to have her turn-around and betray me; it turned my heart cold. For fifty years, I was trapped against that tree, with only my memories to torture me. It was the last one that replayed the most. I swore in my own mind that I would never trust humans again."

He sighed, his eyes now with a flash of determination. He slowly sat up from his slumped position and turned towards Kagome. She was still silent, taking in every word, not wanted to blink in fear that he might disappear the second she took her eyes from him.

"Then I met you. You looked so much like her..." his voice was becoming soft again "I thought you were her, come to finish me off. Then you freed me, and you had the jewel. I wanted it, to be a full demon, to have power like I'd always wanted."

Kagome remembered their first encounter at the tree with Mistress Centipede. How he easily dispatched her, even when she had the full jewel inside of her. How he came after her and Kaede afterwards trying to get the jewel. The fateful rosary placed around his neck and the magic word that she had used so often since then. Kagome snapped back to the present when he started talking again.

"As I got to know you; as we became friends..." He paused "I found myself not wanting the jewel as much. I was content just to be around you and traveling with you. You never made me feel like I was worthless...except a couple of times you sat me." He smiled for the first time since he began. Kagome felt a little tension ease from the room but not much. His hand had found its way up to the rosary. He was fingering the beads as he continued.

"Often I found myself silently comparing you to Kikyo, wondering if you really were her reincarnation. The miko powers were there, but I wanted to know if the soul was the same; the same soul that wanted me to use the jewel to become fully human, but, suprising to me, you wanted no such thing. You just wanted me to be me, you never judged me for what I was, never tried to change me no matter how unbearable I was."

InuYasha stopped here and slowly clasped Kagome's hands in his; his sharp claws gently tracing her palms as he tried to answer Kagome's question.

"I realized one day that my heart, as closed as I had tried to make it, had let you in, and you had given me back the trust I had lost so long ago" Kagome's eyes started to well up, her eye lids half closed trying to fight the tears. Her hands held on to his tightly, urging him to continue.

"I have loved you for a long time Kagome. I was just scared to open up...I knew that if you rejected me that I would be completely crushed. I guess I just wasn't willing to take the risk. Not to mention with all our friends around, I would have never heard the end of it." He blushed as he confessed his feelings held deep within him. The weight of it was instantly lifted as the words poured forth like he had been trying to make them do for so long.

"There's only you Kagome...only you in my heart now." He said as he leaned forward and embraced her. Her eyes could no long hold back the torrent of tears swelling behind them and she began whimpering into his chest. He could feel her tears dropping onto his chest. He raised her head up to look into her eyes and brushed away her tears with his thumbs before kissing her cheeks dry. His hand gently held her face while the other brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"I still haven't answered your question though." He said thoughtfully "The reason I seem obsessed with Kikyo is because I somehow feel responsible for her being brought back and being forced to wander the earth; a partial soul in a body of clay. I want to find a way to end her torment and send her back to heaven where she belongs. Then maybe I can have some peace of mind about what happened to her."

Kagome was expecting one of a hundred different explanations, but she certainly hadn't prepared for this. How openly InuYasha bared his soul to her and how everything he said touched her heart. The most shocking thing of all, though, had to be his confession of love for her. She had dreamed about this moment, wished and prayed for this moment to come but some part of her never thought it possible; and yet here he was, in her time, in her bedroom, on her bed sharing intimate details about his life he would have never shared with anyone else.

Her arms rose around his neck and wrapped around it tightly. She drug him down on top of her and held him as close as she possibly could.

"Oh InuYasha...I love you too. I've been waiting so long to say it to you. I was so afraid that you didn't care about me that way." Her voice trailed off as the scent of tears filled the air. Her breath became ragged as her sobs came in short, powerful bursts. InuYasha embraced her in an attempt to calm her down but her tears flowed more rapidly and her crying became deeper.

"It's alright, I'm here...and I'm not going to hurt you ever again."

After a long while, Kagome's breathing calmed down, becoming slow and even. Her tears had also stopped falling. InuYasha looked down at her and found her asleep. Her eyes shut tight and the tears drying on her face. He wiped her face clean and snuggled next to her. Her arms had fallen down to be resting on his chest. He leaned back against the pillows and covered Kagome and himself with the blanket. Kissing the top of her head as her breathing became shallower; she was in a deep sleep now. He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"I guess that is a lot to take in all at once" He chuckled to himself "But still, I'm glad I was able to finally tell her."

InuYasha's thoughts were going a mile a minute. When they got back there would be no hiding this from the rest of the group. She would undoubtedly tell Sango the instant they were alone and there would be no denying Miroku the story either. Shippo would be probably the toughest to explain it too, being so young and all.

His thoughts flashed to Kikyo...he would have to tell her his heart belonged to Kagome now and that he had no intention of going to hell with her. Her life would be in her own hands now, and he would no longer interfere with it. InuYasha resolved to tell her as soon as they got back to the Feudal Era; the sooner the better for everyone's sake.

As he breathed deep, Kagome's scent filled his nose. It was exciting and yet calming at the same time. He found himself unable to keep his eyes open any longer and with one final kiss on her forehead, he drifted off to sleep.

-The next morning-

The rays of the morning sun shone through Kagome's window. They fell on the bed where the two sleeping lovers had fallen asleep together. The sun woke InuYasha first who let out a long yawn and looked down. Kagome hadn't moved from the spot she was in last night. Her hands and face still pressed to InuYasha's chest and her body curled up against his. He hated to wake her up, but they had to get up before her family came back home to find them like this. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and nuzzled her. A small sound of protest came from her throat as she curled up tighter against him. He spoke softly in her ear:

"Kagome...its time to wake up"

"But...its Sunday...I don't have to go to school..." Kagome sleepily replied

"No, but you have to go back to the Feudal Era with me today" InuYasha said with a gentle nudge to her face.

When she still didn't move, InuYasha felt the need to resort to...drastic...measures. He leaned over until his lips where on her ear. He slowly started a deep growl that caused his lips to gently vibrate. Kagome's face instantly blushed crimson as a soft moan escaped her lips. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and stared up at the smiling hanyou.

"I guess I'll have to remember that one for later, huh" InuYasha said smirking.

"Yes, you will." Kagome replied as she reached her hand behind InuYasha's head and brought his lips down to meet hers. Their kiss slowly evolved into a gentle rubbing of tongues against lips. Finally, InuYasha succeeded in parting her lips and kissing her with the same deep passion that he felt in his heart.

After a couple of minutes, the two slowly pulled apart and smiled. They both got out of bed and went to take a shower. After getting all cleaned up, InuYasha got back into his blue outfit and put Tetsusaiga back into the waistband. Kagome hung up her new kimono and put on a white, long sleeve silk shirt and a blue mid-thigh skirt. She then joined InuYasha who was waiting outside her room and they both went down stairs.

After a good breakfast, the two sat in the living room watching TV. InuYasha heard the car pull up outside and Sota running towards the door.

"Your family's home" InuYasha said softly.

"Glad we got up when we did then, huh" Kagome asked smiling up at him

"No kidding, wouldn't want to explain us being naked together in your bed to your little brother." InuYasha joked

Just then, the door came bursting open and Sota ran in yelling "WE'RE HOME;" he was followed closely by Kagome's mother and grandfather.

"Hey you two" Kagome's mother greeted them"did you have a good night"

"Sure did" They both answered in unison and smiled at each other.

Kagome's mom smiled back while Sota and grandpa had no clue as to what was going on.

"I assume you'll be heading back to the Feudal Era today is that right" Kagome's mom asked

"Yeah, we need to get back and start our search for Naraku and the rest of the sacred jewel." Kagome said.

"Then I'll help you pack your bag and get ready to leave then" Her mom said with a bright smile and turned towards the kitchen.

Kagome followed her, releasing InuYasha's hand that she had been holding the whole time. Kagome and her mom quickly got her bright yellow book bag and packed it to the brim with food, supplies, and first aid gear; InuYasha walked in after they were done and easily flung the bag over his back.

"You ready to get back Kagome" He asked as she smiled at him

"Yep, let me tell Sota and grandpa goodbye." Kagome said and she walked out of the room to find them.

"So, did you finally tell her" Kagome's mom glared at InuYasha.

"Umm..." He faltered, needing a minute to collect his thoughts.

"You told her how you feel about her right" Kagome's mom asked more urgently.

"Yeah I did...How did you know I felt that way" He asked.

"It was all over your face every time you came back to get her, and it was especially there before we left, so I just figured it would the time to tell her." She replied.

InuYasha just nodded his head and couldn't believe that Kagome's mom actually knew all along; but she was always catching on to things like that.

Kagome came back into the kitchen, having said goodbye to Sota and grandpa. Mom wished them a safe journey and gave InuYasha a hug before they stepped out the door.

"What was that all about" Kagome asked. "She has never hugged a guy like that before."

"Well, I think she planned for us to be alone for a while now so...I guess she wanted us to come clean about our feelings." InuYasha surmised.

"Wow, I guess mom really does know best huh" Kagome giggled.

InuYasha chuckled as they opened the door to the well house and prepared to jump in.

"I wonder what everyone is going to say when we tell them about us." Kagome asked

"Well if they're anything like your mother, they'll already know." He said as they jumped into the well. Bright light surrounded them as they made their way back to the Feudal Era.

Well that's it for chapter 14, hope that you enjoyed the fluff. Next chapter is in the works and some heavy duty fighting will ensue!


	15. Chapter 15: Back to Feudal Japan

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha...mores the pity

Chapter 15: Back to Feudal Japan

Kagome and InuYasha hopped out of the Bone Eater's Well and back into Feudal Japan. Just moments ago they left her time hand in hand with a sack full of supplies for their upcoming journey. But what was weighing on their minds was not the journey or the supplies

"So how exactly are we going to tell them?" InuYasha asked hoisting the bag over his right shoulder

"I think we should just come out and tell them. After all, I think they have been wondering when it would happen for quite some time." Kagome responded

"If you say so" InuYasha shrugged.

As they walked towards the village, Kagome jumped in front of InuYasha and made him stop in his tracks. She had a very soft look in her eyes and her hair fluttered in the wind. He probably could have stared at her for hours if she hadn't of moved closer, making him snap back to reality. Her hand was slowly moving up his chest when he focused his eyes and looked down. Her head was tilted back, her eyes half closed, and her tongue moistened her lips. InuYasha nearly lost any semblance of control as her face moved closer to his. He let the bag drop to the ground behind him with a thud and his arms quickly wrapped around her. His lips touched hers in a gentle embrace as they lost themselves in each other. They probably would have stayed like that if not for a clearing of a throat near by.

"AHEM" came a not so subtle cough from behind Kagome.

InuYasha and Kagome quickly parted, just slightly embarrassed that they had been caught. They both turned in the direction of the noise and saw Miroku and Sango standing there, both beet red.

"So, I take it you have forgiven him, eh Kagome?" Miroku winked as he smiled wide.

"And then some as it appears to me" Sango chimed in, smiling just as brightly.

"Yeah, I finally told Kagome how I feel about her." InuYasha stated proudly as everyone's face went slack with amazement.

"What?" He asked seeing everyone's expression

"We didn't think you would just come out and say it like that." Miroku managed.

"Well there's no use in hiding it is there?" InuYasha gruffed "Besides, I have nothing to be ashamed of."

As he finished his last line, he put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and she snuggled into him as he gently pulled her close. She blushed at how forward he was being, a side of him she hadn't seen before. She liked it though.

"That's a nice color on you InuYasha, did Kagome give you that for Christmas." Miroku asked

"Sure is its acid proof as well as fire proof. Next time we run into Hakudoshi's little creation, it'll be a lot easier to get rid of" InuYasha postured as Sango and Kagome walked towards each other and hugged.

"OH MY GOD!" Sango exclaimed causing both guys to look in their direction. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep! InuYasha gave it to me yesterday," Kagome explained, holding up her necklace for everyone to see. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Well duh" Sango answered as she held the jewel in her hands. "Some men know how to treat their loves I guess?" She said jokingly, casting a wayward glance at Miroku to see if he was listening

"Thanks for nothing pal." Miroku whispered to InuYasha. InuYasha just smiled and continued to look at Kagome. Their eyes met and she immediately blushed. His smile grew wider.

"Well we better get back to the village; Shippo has been worried about you both." Sango said leading the way down the path. InuYasha picked up the bag again and they all continued down towards Kaede's village.

Shippo was hard at work, putting the final touches on his latest installment of his "cat and dog" comic. His stories had become quite popular with the villagers and their children and he always had quite the crowd when he told the stories aloud. He sniffed the air and caught Kagome's scent drifting in from outside. He dropped his crayons and ran out into the road. He looked towards the well and saw the group coming into town. He sprinted as fast as his little legs could carry him and leaped into Kagome's arms.

"KAGOME" He yelled happily as she caught him and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy that your back, I thought you would have been away a lot longer."

"Why did you think that?" She asked

"Well I mean InuYasha was so mean not making it to your get together, but I suppose he had a good reason being beat up and all, so try not to be too mad at him okay? I know he's not the brightest guy around but he's good at heart I just know it." Shippo rambled on and on.

He finally stopped to take a breath and Kagome just giggled. "Its ok, Shippo, I've forgiven him."

Shippo looked at her and nodded. He then started sniffing like crazy all around her arms. He paused and looked up again

"Kagome, why do you smell like InuYasha more than usual?" He asked wide-eyed

Kagome blushed a little and looked at InuYasha. He just smiled and nodded his head as she turned to meet the kitsune's gaze.

"We've become more than just friends Shippo." Kagome started explaining when Shippo interrupted

"Oh, well it's about time." he shouted around Kagome towards InuYasha

InuYasha could only stand there and smile...he was right, everyone had known about it. I guess it was obvious thinking back on it.

"I'll allow you two to stay together until I get older, then she's mine you hear me InuYasha?" Shippo shouted again making Sango and Kagome giggle.

"Fine, runt, When you get bigger and you can take her from me, she's yours." He smiled as he walked by and nuggied the kitsune tike's head.

"Wow, I guess he really has changed...I was sure he was going to hit me for that last comment." Shippo said

Kagome just fixed her gaze on InuYasha, she was sure that comment would have gotten him hit too. 'I guess he really has no need to be worried about protecting a secret he no longer has' she thought to herself.

They all reached Kaede's hut, sat down, and told the elder miko what was going on. She was elated to hear that InuYasha had finally confessed his feelings for Kagome. InuYasha was in his usual spot, arms and legs crossed with Tetsusaiga propped against his shoulder. He appeared to be asleep but Kagome was sure he had heard every word that had been said.

"So what is next for ye child?" Kaede asked Kagome as they sipped some tea.

"Well, we still need to get the jewel from Naraku and the three last pieces…I'm not sure which will be harder…"Kagome trailed off as she looked towards Sango. She has stopped sipping her tea and was looking deep into her cup, as if to find some answer there. She looked up at Kagome and gave a half hearted smile. Kagome knew that it would be hard for them to take the shard that sustained Kohaku's life, but it was a necessary evil…wasn't it?

The room fell silent for what seemed like hours, no one talking, no one looking up. That was until InuYasha stood up from his corner.

"We'll find a way to keep him alive, Sango. Naraku will pay for what he's done to us all." InuYasha cracked his knuckles while looking at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes.

"He's right" Miroku agreed "We'll do whatever it takes to save him." He placed his hand on her shoulder and Sango began to cry. She leaned against Miroku and sobbed into his chest. He placed his arms around her gently and hugged her close. Kagome was glad that he could pick the times he was a pervert.

InuYasha remained standing as he slowly walked towards the door. He slipped his head out and sniffed the air. A deep growl arose from his throat as he brought his head back in and looked towards the group.

"We've got to go…Hakudoshi is near." InuYasha said, not hiding the anger in his voice.

Sango's weeping broke as she looked up and glared straight ahead. She needed to get rid of this pent up frustration…and what better way to do it than through slaying a demon.

"Let's do it!" She stood up and removed her kimono revealing the slayer suit beneath. She grabbed Hirikotsu and ran out the door. Miroku was right on her heals with his staff in hand. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows from the corner and following InuYasha out. She hopped on his back and Sango and Miroku mounted Kirara and the group took off towards the Northeast. Shippou remained behind to help Kaede prepare some herbs incase they were injured in their fight.

InuYasha led the way, sniffing every now and then to ensure they were still on track. After running for close to 20 minutes, they came across Hakudoshi and his demon on the outskirts of a town. The demon was bearing down on a couple of children, his axe raised to cleave them in one blow. There was no way they would reach them in time.

InuYasha heard the sound of a bow string being pulled taught. He glanced over his shoulder to see Kagome sitting straight up, arrow sighted and the bow nearly ready to break at the strain she was putting on it. He'd never seen her look so serious. Kagome didn't notice she was too focused on the target. As InuYasha leapt into the air, she let fly the purification arrow. The string twanged as it propelled the arrow forward. It found its mark, right between the demon and the children. As the axe came down, the arrow struck and released its energy. The axe bounced off the barrier that now came between him and the children. He continued to hack and slice to get to the children but to no avail.

InuYasha and the others made it to the children's side and Kagome hopped down and picked them up, running them away from the demon. InuYasha stepped in to ensure the demon wouldn't give chase. They stood there, staring each other down, neither giving an inch to the other.

"So, you have returned for another beating, eh half-breed?" Hakudoshi's smug voice came from a grouping of trees nearby. He walked out using his pudo as a walking stick. "Do you really think you can beat him?"

"Well, why don't we ask righty about that shall we?" InuYasha said with a small grin on his face. His hand was on Tetsusaiga's hilt, ready to draw at a moment's notice. He might be more protected against this demon, but everyone else was vulnerable.

Hakudoshi's faced soured as he looked upon his creation that still only had one arm. "Pretty funny for someone who nearly lost his life, I assure you that this time he'll finish the job. Kill the miko wench first my pet!" Hakudoshi waved his hand at Kagome and laughed. The one-armed demon brought his axe back and swung, releasing his acid attack towards Kagome and the children.

"Kagome, get down!" InuYasha yelled as he launched himself between the blast and its intended target. Kagome ducked, protecting the children with her body. The blast hit square on our hero's chest, but he had saved Kagome and that's all that mattered. As InuYasha landed harshly, he quickly flipped and righted himself, smiling bigger than before.

"Sorry, you're going to have to do much better than that." InuYasha said glaring at Hakudoshi. The acid slid off his haori without leaving a single singe mark and plopped onto the ground, burning away the dirt. "It'll be a much different fight this time…trust me"

That'll do it for Chapter 15. Hope everyone is enjoying the story. I know it's been a while since the last update but it's hard to get some good, quality sit down time and write out the story. Please drop me some more reviews, I'd like to know if there is something I can add or improve. I would like to extend my sincerest apologies to all Sango fans for misspelling her name for so long, it won't happen again. SO, R&R and we'll see you next time for Chapter 16: Emerging Power.


	16. Chapter 16: Emerging Power

I don't own InuYasha or any of the main characters. Though it would be nice…

**Chapter 16: Emerging Power**

InuYasha stood before the demon, a smile so wide it almost made his face hurt. The new outfit worked perfectly, the acid had no effect. The lizard's only weapon now was that giant ax…and his ability to gather his removed parts once severed. But those were easily dealt with. InuYasha had already destroyed the creature's arm, now it was time to finish the job.

"I guess that those clothes of yours aren't just a change of color." Hakudoshi spat. He couldn't believe it when the hanyou stood up and smiled after getting hit with his creation's acid attack.

"At least Naraku seems to have given you brains" InuYasha retorted, hand still ready on Tetsusaiga but still not drawing. He felt no need to just yet. He had not felt this confident when he faced the creature last time. He didn't have long to ponder this thought though, the creature attacked out of blind rage.

The demon had raised his ax and was bearing down on the hanyou quickly. InuYasha knew that if he dodged, Kagome and the children would be in danger. He instead sprinted forward, caught the ax handle on the down stroke, and came around with his claws. The demon snarled and jumped back as InuYasha's sharp claws sliced his face. Hakudoshi stared on in amazement.

'He had never been this fast before' he thought to himself amazed the hanyou actually made it to within striking distance so quickly.

InuYasha didn't stop to think, he drew Tetsusaiga. The blade instantly transformed. He knew he couldn't play around, there were innocent's here and the longer this went on, the worse it could get.

"Play time's over scale face" InuYasha growled at the demon.

It was still holding its face, snarling and holding its ax out in front to protect itself. The demon hissed and reared back its head. A huge glob of acid shot from its mouth and headed straight for the hanyou.

InuYasha held up Tetsusaiga and blocked the spit ball. Acid shot over the blade and splashed onto his haori, it immediately dripped off and onto the ground. The demon looked bewildered. This attack had hurt him so badly before, now it had no effect at all.

"Don't just sit there you incompetent oaf…slice him to pieces!" Hakudoshi shouted from behind the lizard. It snarled and lunged forward, ax ready to cleave InuYasha in two.

The blade swung from the side, InuYasha easily parried with Tetsusaiga. They both came around with another swing, their weapons meeting in between them. The resulting crash of metal on metal made the children wail out in fear.

"Kagome, get those kids out of here!" InuYasha shouted over his shoulder, never taking his eyes off of the demon.

"Right" She said and picked up both children and began to run towards the trees.

"I don't think so" Hakudoshi yelled and sliced the air with his pudo. The energy arc flew towards Kagome and InuYasha couldn't move to save her.

"KAGOME..GET DOWN!" InuYasha shouted

She managed to look and see the arc speeding towards her. She held tight to the children and tried to spin away from the attack. There was no way she could avoid it.

Then a bright light consumed the area and Sango and Miroku shielded their eyes. InuYasha didn't dare break his stalemate with the lizard to see what had happened but Hakudoshi saw everything. The light subsided and Kagome was on the ground, moaning a little.

"You two alright?" Kagome asked while sitting up looking at the kids.

"Yeah.." they answered together. "But your arm.." they trailed off.

Kagome looked at her right arm and noticed a slice near her bicep. The blood was flowing freely down her arm but she was still alive. 'It should have been much worse' she thought to herself. 'What happened?'

"Kagome!" Sango shouted as her and Miroku rushed over to check on her.

"I'm ok, just a scratch" Kagome said standing up and getting the children on Kirara. "Take them to their village and hurry back" she told the fire cat. Kirara growled and took off into the air and over the trees.

"I'm alright InuYasha" Kagome shouted towards him, having heard the distress in his voice.

"You'll pay for that you little runt" InuYasha growled over the lizard demon, his eyes flashing red smelling the blood that carried Kagome's scent. He flung the demon back about 20 feet in front of Hakudoshi. He raised Tetsusaiga up and behind his arm and the blade instantly turned to diamond.

"STEEL BLASTER!" He shouted and let cut his blade through the air. The million shards burst forth and zoomed towards their targets.

Everyone watched as, almost in slow motion, InuYasha continued to turn in place with the momentum of his last swing and spun around; bringing the Tetsusaiga around for another shot.

"WIND SCAR!" The blades of energy came forth and followed the shards towards Hakudoshi and his creation.

The shards landed first; piercing the skin of the demon easily. Hakudoshi leapt away and watched as his demon was sliced into a million pieces. Then the wind scar hit, obliterating every trace that was his creation. He hovered and looked in disbelief. 'How? How did that damn hanyou get powerful enough to launch both of those attacks back to back? Where did he get that kind of speed from?' He decided that escape was better than ending up like his little pet. As he flew away, he looked down at the miko. 'That attack should have taken her head off. She couldn't have avoided it with as close as it was…did I really see what I saw….she's not that powerful, is she?'

"We'll meet again InuYasha, you got lucky this time." He shouted as he flew over the tree tops and out of sight.

InuYasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and rushed to Kagome's side. Sango was already there applying a field dressing to her wound. InuYasha calmed down seeing Kagome was alright.

Miroku walked up and put a hand on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Where did that come from?" He asked

"What?" InuYasha looked at him confused

"That double attack…the Steel Blaster and the Wind Scar! How did you throw them so quickly after one another?" The monk pressed, also shocked by this new ability.

"I don't know, I just felt like I could do it. I knew it would work too since that's how I took that beast's arm in our last fight." InuYasha said matter-of-factly.

"It takes a lot of strength and speed to pull off two such powerful attacks in a row like that." Miroku said.

"Well maybe I got stronger some how." InuYasha said without taking his eyes off of Kagome. Sango was finishing the bandage when Kirara landed next to them and gave a soft growl.

"She delivered the children safely to their village." Sango told everyone.

"Your arm ok to hold on if I carry you?" InuYasha asked Kagome as he helped her up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just a scratch…honest." She said looking at him.

"How did you avoid it?" Miroku chimed in.

"I don't know, I saw it coming and I was sure there was no way so I closed my eyes and spun to shield the kids and the next thing I know is I'm on the ground and everyone is running towards me." Kagome said, looking up and trying to think. "I can't believe it only cut me a little."

"Did you notice the bright light when it came close?" Sango asked

"No, there was a light?" Kagome looked puzzled.

"Yeah there was but I don't know what it was" Miroku said. "But, we can discuss this later, lets head back to Kaede and get some proper herbs on that arm."

As Kagome went to hop on InuYasha's back; she felt light headed and leaned against him.

"Are you alright?" InuYasha asked concerned. He turned around and held her up. She held her hand to her head as all the color passed from her face.

"You've lost a lot of blood," Sango said feeling her forehead. "You need to lie down and get some rest."

InuYasha needed no further encouragement; he picked Kagome up bridal style and began to sprint back towards the village. He was careful not to shake her as he streaked through the woods. Sango and Miroku were right on his tail riding Kirara.

They soon made it back to the village where Kaede and Shippo where waiting for them. They're preparation had been fortunate as they saw Kagome's limp, pale body in InuYasha's arms. He laid her down on the bed and backed away while Kaede went to work.

"She has lost a good amount of blood," Kaede said aloud. "We'll need to put some poultice on it right away."

With that, she unwrapped the wound and began to apply a green paste to it. Once the wound had been completely covered, she redressed it and covered Kagome with a blanket.

"She will be fine with a little rest. How did she get this wound anyway?" Kaede asked looking at InuYasha.

He turned his head to the side, avoiding her gaze.

"It was Hakudoshi." Sango said. "He attacked her while InuYasha was fighting his creation. She was trying to save some children when it happened."

"In all honesty an attack that did that to her arm should have been deadly." Kaede said.

"It would have been" Miroku piped up "but there was a bright light before it hit her and she was on the ground with that cut"

Kaede looked and pondered it for a moment. She then moved towards Kagome's sleeping form and touched the necklace InuYasha had given her. As soon as her fingers touched it, she was flashed an image. She could only determine it was from the fight earlier. The attack was heading straight for Kagome but then a bright light enveloped the area. The old miko saw the barrier that protected Kagome and how it had only been a split second late in forming, allowing the cut on her arm.

She blinked and was back in the hut, looking at Kagome.

"Oh dear" she said. "InuYasha...where did you get this?"

"Tootsie made it out of some of the diamond shards from my Steel Blaster attack." InuYasha said matter-of-factly.

"I thought so," She said. "It has allowed her to tap into more of her miko power. I saw a barrier form just before the attack landed...that's what the light was."

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Kagome. InuYasha knelt beside the bed and brushed a stray hair from her face. He leaned down, kissed her on her forehead, and got up. He walked outside and breathed deep. Something in the air caught his nose. Miroku and Sango soon followed out and saw him sniffing the air.

"What is it InuYasha?" Sango asked

"Kikyo." InuYasha said softly. Just then, a couple of soul collectors could be seen on the horizon, dancing above the trees.

"You're not thinking of going to see her, are you?" Miroku asked

"I have to." InuYasha said before starting down the road. His eyes were on the ground and his hands were in his sleeves. He walked instead of ran; which Sango found surprising.

As he crossed over the hill at the end of the road, Miroku looked towards Sango with a questioning look.

"Should we let him go like that, especially with Kagome not feeling well?" He asked

"I don't think it's the same as the other times houshi." Sango told him, still watching where InuYasha disappeared over the hill.

"You sure?" Miroku asked doubtingly

"Yeah" Sango said smiling.

Well that does it for this chapter. Sheesh had a lot to get down on that one. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. As always, feedback and suggestions are encouraged. Flames will not be tolerated. I hope to update sooner since my job has become a little less hectic.

The next chapter is not for Kikyo lovers...and I'll leave it at that. Next time: Confessions!


	17. Chapter 17: Confessions

**Chapter 17: Confessions**

Insert standard "I don't own blah de blah" line here.

He walked slowly; his eyes never looking up from the ground. His ears were pressed tightly against his head. This had to be done and it was probably better that she didn't see it go down. He had left her in the care of their friends, knowing she would be alright. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and wait by her side, to be there when she woke up. His mind was running scenarios about what would happen. He hoped that it would be easy….but is it ever really easy to tell someone…

He came upon the clearing. There she was…her soul collectors bringing her souls as she absorbed them into her body. He stood there watching, unblinking. Finally she sensed his aura and turned to look at him as the last of the souls entered her chest.

"InuYasha" She said softly

"Kikyo" He replied

"What brings you to me tonight?" She said; a small smile on her face. She slowly walked towards him. He took a few steps closer to her, his hands still inside his haori sleeves. His eyes where locked onto her as she moved closer. Her hands reached out and touched his chest. He tensed. She ran her hands around his waist as her head came to rest on his chest.

"Have you come to fulfill your promise to me?" She asked coldly.

InuYasha took a deep breath, removed his arms from his sleeves and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

Meanwhile, at the village

Kagome stirred from her restless sleep. She had been dreaming about the fight again. How the energy blade had come right at her. In her dreams it seemed to stop in mid air, just cutting into her arm instead of slicing her in half. She stared at the blade, stuck in mid air like that. Her dream then flashed to after Hakudoshi departed. They were all staring at her; she was looking at InuYasha when her vision started to get blurry. She could feel her skin flush and then all was black. That last thing she remembered was InuYasha's voice yelling her name.

She opened her eyes. She was in Kaede's hut. Shippo and Kirara where asleep in the corner and Kaede was near the pot with the fire going. She slowly sat up and felt the sting in her arm. She reached up and touched the bandages. There was already blood visible through the wrap. It was still tender. Just then Sango and Miroku came through the door.

"Kagome" Sango said and kneeled at her side. "How are you feeling?"

Kaede looked towards the bed while Shippo and Kirara awoke and rubbed the sleep from their eyes. Miroku stood behind Sango and smiled. The one face she truly wanted to see was not there. InuYasha was not there. Kagome looked down a little disheartened.

"Kagome?" Sango reached out and touched her shoulder.

"I'm ok." Kagome finally said. "I was just hoping InuYasha would be here." She looked up just in time to see Miroku look towards the door, the smile gone from his face.

"What's wrong Miroku?" Kagome asked sliding her legs to the edge to sit up straight.

Sango looked back at Miroku as he looked down at her. Worried looks on both faces.

"Is he outside?" Kagome asked as she slowly stood up. Sango braced her under her good arm to keep her steady.

"He's not here." Miroku finally said heavily.

"Where is he?" Kagome asked worried. What had happened? Was he hurt? Was he out fighting something?

"He saw the soul collectors in the forest." Sango said softly.

Kagome's head fell. She wanted it to be anything but that. Why? Why was he going to her? Did she mean nothing to him?

Kagome choked back her tears as old doubts started clouding her mind. She knew he loved her, he had told her as much. But then why when she was injured did he have to go to her? Her anger was starting to build and it overcame her pain. She removed her arm from around Sango and started walking to the door.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Sango asked frantically. "You really should be resting."

"I can't rest knowing that he went back to HER. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind once and for all." Kagome spat back as she rushed out of the door and down the trail seeing the collectors over the trees. Her anger had taken over. There was no room for rational thought.

Sango and Miroku ran out the hut and watched as she stormed towards the forest.

"It's not what you think Kagome" Sango tried to shout to her. The words fell on deaf ears. Kagome was not going to take this any more.

Back at the clearing

InuYasha shoved Kikyo away from him roughly. She stumbled back as his hands came to rest at his sides.

"What are you doing?" Kikyo hissed

"I've come to tell you a few things." InuYasha glared at her. "First of all, I am not going to hell with you. Not now, not ever."

She stared at him. Her anger began to rise.

"What…"

"I'm not done yet." InuYasha quickly cut her off. "Second, you are to stay away from this village and my group."

Kikyo's eyes slanted in anger. 'How dare he tell me this' she thought.

"Third" InuYasha continued. "I've chosen Kagome as my mate, not you. If you ever do anything to try to hurt her, I will have no choice but to send you to the afterlife myself."

There was dead silence in the clearing. InuYasha stared at her with unrelenting eyes. He was serious and she could see it.

'There is no way I'm going to give in without a fight.'

"I see." She said quietly. "There is nothing that would change your mind I take it?" She started walking towards him again. He took a few steps back and felt a tree behind him. She moved closer still, mere inches from his face.

Kagome moved through the bushes easily. Her anger was driving her forward. Part of her was telling her that it would be alright, the other was telling her that she had been played. Right now, that side was winning.

She came to the clearing and the scene stopped her in her tracks. There he was, back against a tree, Kikyo in front of him mere inches from his face. She stared in disbelief. How? How could he do this to her? She watched a few more moments, her despair replacing the hatred. She turned and ran, knowing what would happen next. She couldn't bear to see it; the sight had already made her sick. Her tears flowed freely as she ran through the trees.

Kikyo was close to him now. She felt that if she could kiss him, she would have hold over him again. She leaned in close to him and her lips moved towards his. InuYasha's hand came against her mouth, covering it. He pushed her back and stepped away from the tree; his eyes glaring into hers.

"I belong to Kagome and Kagome alone. You had your chance. Even though you know what happened between us you still can't let your hatred for me go. Good bye Kikyo. I don't want to see you ever again."

InuYasha moved away from her and was about to takeoff for the village when he heard laughter. He turned around to find Kikyo laughing. She stopped and looked towards him.

"Then she'll have to die." She said, venom dripping from her lips. "If I can't have you InuYasha, no one will. I'll kill her and anyone else you get close to until you agree to be mine."

His fists clenched and his teeth gnashed together.

"No one.." InuYasha trailed off as his breath came in heavy bursts.

Kikyo looked on as she felt his demonic energy grow. What had happened to him? When did he get this much power?

"No one threatens my mate and gets away with it." InuYasha growled as he squared himself towards her.

"What are you going to do about it, kill me? I'm already dead." Kikyo spat at him.

No sooner had she said it he was in front of her. She never even saw him move but there he was, face to face with her. His claws pushed farther into her chest. She looked down and saw his hand buried to the wrist right where her heart should have been. There was no pain. She watched as her souls escaped from her body one by one. Her knees buckled and InuYasha caught her and lowered her to the ground. She looked into his eyes in disbelief.

"I hope that your soul finds peace in the afterlife, I'll ensure that you are never disturbed again." InuYasha said softly. Her body began to disintegrate into dust and she never looked away from his eyes. She said nothing but let a small smile cross her lips as the rest of her body became dust. InuYasha paused for a few seconds and silently prayed for her tortured soul to be at peace. He stood up and watched the soul collectors evaporate around him. He started his walk back to the village when something caught his nose. He went to the edge of the clearing and sniffed.

"Kagome? SHIT! She was here and I didn't even know it." He said out loud. 'I have to find her.'

Kagome kept running. Her tears had her all but blind as she ran and tripped through the forest. Finally she collapsed in near a large rock and moved to lean against it. Her tears hadn't stopped falling since she saw them together. 'How could he do this to me?' she asked herself over and over again.

She was so distraught that she didn't feel two jewel shards quickly heading her way.

Kouga had picked up on the Kagome's scent and sprinted straight for her. He found her leaning against a rock and crying. He skidded to a halt in front of her and gently touched her shoulders.

"Kagome?" He asked softly.

She looked up and went tense. Not now. This is the last thing she needed. She stared at him as tears continued to fall.

"Kagome what's…" Kouga stopped. He sniffed her. She smelled like him. It was all over her. He quickly became angry.

"Why is that mutt's smell all over you?" He nearly shouted at her, grabbing her by the upper arms.

Kagome winced as he grabbed her injured arm and squeezed. Her voice caught in her throat as he picked her feet up off the ground. The pain was incredible and rendering her incapable of talking. Her mouth opened but nothing came out as Kouga continued to question her.

"What did you do with him? You are mine. MINE!" Kouga yelled at her and shook her. He was so angry that he forgot himself. His claws pierced her skin and that was enough to unhitch her voice.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she finally was able to get out as her world went dark again. The pain was too much for her to handle and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Kouga stood there for a minute as her head fell limp against her chest. He snapped out of his rage and saw what he had done. It was too late though…

The shot came hard and fast and Kouga had no time to react. It caught him square in the jaw and launched him against a near by tree. He got his feet under him just before he slammed back first into it and looked up, whipping the blood from his lip with the back of his hand.

There stood InuYasha, holding Kagome gently around the waist. He sniffed her and looked down at her arms. He saw the puncture wounds left by Kouga's claws and then glared at the wolf. He had harmed his soon to be mate. Unforgivable.

"Listen mutt it was all just a misunderstanding..." Kouga stood upright and postured. InuYasha's hair was in his face, covering his eyes. He watched as InuYasha gently laid Kagome against the rock. He stripped off his haori and placed it over her.

He nuzzled the side of her face heard her breathing normally. The wounds weren't bad but the pain must have been intense on her wound. He slowly stood up and turned towards Kouga. He drew Tetsusaiga but didn't lift his head.

"Oh yeah, you need to use your sword to do all the talking eh dog boy?" Kouga nearly stammered. Something was different. InuYasha usually would have said something by now. He watched him intently. InuYasha took his sword in one hand and flipped it, pointing the blade at the ground. He jammed it down and left it there. As his hand moved back to his side, the blade didn't transform back as it had in the past battles. It was still in its demonic size.

InuYasha raised his head and glared at the demon that hurt his future mate. Kouga nearly gasped at what he saw. He had heard that InuYasha has gone full demon before, gaining red eyes and demon markings. But what he saw was different. His eyes were still golden, but he had marks on his cheeks. One jagged purple line down each side. Finally InuYasha spoke.

"You're going to pay for hurting Kagome."

Another long chapter for all of the loyal readers out there. I know it's been forever and a day since I last posted but I hope that your interest hasn't wavered. As always reviews and suggestions are welcome. Kikyo haters I hoped you liked it. I had to leave some kindness in it, couldn't make him totally cold. As for the next chapter, well you knew this had to happen at some point. Also, a little time with Naraku in the next one. Next time: Battle for a Mate.


	18. Chapter 18: Battle for a Mate

**Chapter 18: Battle for a Mate**

I still don't own InuYasha.

InuYasha stood facing Kouga; the breeze rustling his hair around his face and eyes. Kouga couldn't stop gawking at what he saw before him. InuYasha had demon markings on his face. There's no way a hanyou should have demon markings like that. He had seen Sesshomaru before, the two red marks on his face. But he was full demon and it was a mark of power.

InuYasha popped his knuckles in his usual fashion, readying his claws for the fight. Tetsusaiga still stood imbedded in the ground beside him, transformed.

"Listen dog face, I told you it was a misunderstanding and I didn't mean to hurt Kagome, she is my intended you know that." Kouga shot at InuYasha

InuYasha only answered back with a low growl. He put his right foot forward and placed it in the dirt. He drew a line in front of him and backed away a few paces. Kouga watched as InuYasha looked him dead in the eye and raised his hand. He motioned for Kouga to come to him as he resumed his pose, hands by his sides.

Kouga couldn't believe it. InuYasha actually just challenged him openly. This was a dual now, and the winner would get to court Kagome. Kouga wasn't about to lose.

"If that's the way you want it mutt, you got it." Kouga said smiling. There was no way InuYasha could keep up with him and his jewel shards. InuYasha might not be using his sword but Kouga had no qualms about using his advantage.

He was on InuYasha in a flash, dust kicking up behind him as he sprinted towards the hanyou. The punch came from the right and Kouga could feel it connect as the dust came up around them. As it settled Kouga heard a soft chuckle. He looked and saw his fist gripped in InuYasha's hand. The smile on InuYasha's face was cold. He bent Kouga's wrist back and heard the wolf stifle a cry of pain. He released the wolf and Kouga jumped backwards, gaining much needed space from him.

'How did he just catch my punch?' Kouga thought to himself. InuYasha had put both hands back by his sides again and was smiling that evil smile. He was going to wipe that smirk off of his arrogant face.

"That wasn't my full speed puppy. I'll show you why you can't beat me." Kouga shouted but InuYasha's smile only grew larger. Kouga charged again, this time planning on kicking him. He may be able to catch a normal arm, but there was no way he would be able to stop his enchanted legs. He leapt into the air and rocketed towards InuYasha. InuYasha easily hopped back and saw Kouga strike the ground, leaving a small crater. But before the dust could clear, Kouga shot out of the newly formed hole with another kick. InuYasha got his arm up but just barely. There was a loud pop.

'Heh' Kouga thought as he brought his leg down. Let's see him fight with a dislocated shoulder. InuYasha felt the pain in his arm but it didn't matter. There was no way he was going to lose Kagome. He threw his arm out to the side and another loud pop was heard. Kouga stared as InuYasha reset his own shoulder.

"You're going to have to do much better than that." InuYasha said rotating his arm to ensure his shoulder was back in.

The attack was on again; both charging this time claws and fangs bared. They met each other and blows were exchanged. From someone looking from the outside, it would have been hard to see what was going on. Their fists and legs moved so fast that it was hard to keep up. Both moved with extraordinary speed and the shouts and yells were enough to wake the dead…or at least the unconscious.

Elsewhere in the world

Hakudoshi landed in front of the palace. His body fully recovered from InuYasha's attack. He still could not shake the image; the miko had stopped his blade. He walked through the main gate and he saw the multitude of demon carcasses around the place. Apparently Naraku had been having some sport.

"Hakudoshi" a female voice called to him.

He turned and saw Kagura on the steps of one of the pagodas, her fan tapping on her shoulder.

"What do you want?" He said glaring at her.

"How did fair against them?" She asked, unmoved by his tone.

"I was beaten" He said coldly. "He has grown more powerful than the last time we saw him."

Kagura stopped tapping her fan. InuYasha had grown more powerful? He was already causing enough trouble for Naraku before but now to have beaten back Hakudoshi and his creation…She thought about this for a while.

"But what I really am surprised about is the miko he travels with" He started again, staring off into nothingness. Kagura looked and watched him as he continued. "She effortlessly blocked my energy blade."

A look of shock almost took over Kagura's face but she held stoic. How could that frail little girl she had seen being protected all the time have that kind of ability? That attack was no laughing matter either, it was capable of leveling buildings in a single swipe. Hakudoshi began to walk again, heading towards the center of the palace.

"He is not to be disturbed." Kagura said calmly, stopping him.

"He will like to hear what I have said." Hakudoshi said looking ahead into the miasma.

"He already knows" Kagura stated.

Behind the pitch black cloud Naraku sat on his makeshift throne. His new body and powers allowed him to have a sight into his incarnation's minds. He saw what Hakudoshi had seen; the girl stopping the energy blade with a blinding light. He pondered this as his poison insects flew out of the cloud and out into the world.

Kagome stirred again; the pain in her arms waking her. Her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light shining through the trees. She remembered being face to face with Kouga but now she seemed to be alone. She heard sounds, muffled but there. She was warm and she fought to keep her eyes from closing again and falling asleep. It had been a trying day already and now she was hurt even worse. She finally blinked her blurriness away and looked down. She was covered with InuYasha's fire rat coat. Had he found her? She looked around and saw Tetsusaiga. It was in the ground and still transformed. But where was InuYasha? That's when she heard the yell.

She slowly moved around the rock and saw the fight; InuYasha and Kouga fighting each other. This was different than their other fights. There was no egging on, no comments about each other, just fighting. They broke apart momentarily and the wind picked up. It blew InuYasha's hair from his face and that's when she noticed them: the marks. He was in full demon mode without Tetsusaiga. He would kill everyone around him. She had to stop him and quickly before anyone else got hurt.

"InuYasha" she shouted the best she could. Both stopped in their tracks and looked towards Kagome, now leaning against the rock. Her hand covered her wound and blood was still dripping down her arm.

"SIT" She said quickly while he was distracted.

The beads glowed and Kouga relaxed a little. He loved this part. InuYasha would eat dirt and he would get away. But that didn't happen. InuYasha remained standing. The beads glowed but he didn't come crashing down. Kagome looked on in shock…she had to snap him out of his demon state (and she didn't want to do it a nice way).

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" she screamed. The beads continued to glow brighter with each command and yet he still stood. He was straining against the beads and he was winning. That's when she felt it. She looked and saw Tetsusaiga. It was pulsing; she looked back towards InuYasha and saw the beads return to normal.

'Oh no' she thought.

Kouga took this opportunity to strike while InuYasha was occupied. His right leg came around and tried to catch InuYasha in the face. InuYasha's hand shot up and caught his ankle. He hadn't even been looking at him, how did he know?

With a loud growl InuYasha grabbed his ankle with both hands and began to turn. He picked up speed and Kouga was quickly getting swung around. Then there was nothing but pain. Kouga back nearly snapped as he was mercilessly slammed into a tree. The trunk splintered and the indent of the wolf's back was evident. InuYasha let go and Kouga fell to the ground with a thud.

'Hard to breathe' Kouga thought. 'He must have broken a few of my ribs in the process. This isn't looking good.'

InuYasha was on him in a flash. He picked him up by his armor and decked him in the face again. Kouga stumbled back, trying to regain his bearings. InuYasha pressed his attack and swiped at Kouga's stomach. Luckily he moved enough not to have his gut sliced open but the blood still came from his now clawed chest. InuYasha had actually pierced his chest plate with his claws. Kouga's vision was quickly getting blurry.

'Damn' He thought. 'When did he get this tough?'

Kouga continued to back up until he felt the rock behind him. He watched InuYasha as he stared at the wounded wolf.

'Time to get this wolf off my back once and for all' InuYasha thought to himself.

Kagome couldn't comprehend what happened next until it was already done. One second InuYasha is there and the next he had Kouga by the throat, pinned against the rock. He claws digging into this neck every so slowly. Kouga was gasping for air and unable to speak.

"So, you think you can just come around, cause trouble, and wound my mate?" InuYasha spat at Kouga. Something incoherent and a lot of gasping came from Kouga. InuYasha squeezed harder. Blood was now coming from underneath his claws. Oh how he had waited for this day; the day to show this damn wolf who was the boss.

Kagome could now clearly see InuYasha's face. 'His eyes aren't red. He's not in his full demon mode. Then what the hell happened to him? And did he just call me mate?' Kagome's mind spun but then saw where the situation was going and remembered that Kouga had hurt her.

A gentle hand came to rest on InuYasha's shoulder and he relaxed his claws enough to stop piercing Kouga's neck.

"Its ok, InuYasha, I'm alright." Kagome said softly finally smiling at him. She still had questions but decided to get this situation resolved first. "You can let him go."

"NOT THIS TIME!" InuYasha glared back at the helpless wolf. His air was running low and he was getting tingling sensation in his legs. He could barely hold on to InuYasha's wrists any more. "He hurt you, and now he will pay with his life."

"I know that your angry, but please forgive him, just this once." Kagome asked sincerely as she wrapped her arms around his free arm. "We might need him against Naraku later."

InuYasha considered this for a moment before looking back towards Kouga.

"You touch her again, and I will kill you where you stand, are we clear?" He growled at Kouga. He nodded quickly and InuYasha let his grip go. Kouga slid down the boulder and sat against it, quickly breathing in as much as he could. He stood shakily and turned towards Kagome to thank her

"Leave Kouga," she said without looking at him. He went to speak but InuYasha hushed him with a glare. Kouga turned and with one last look at InuYasha, he sped off into the forest.

InuYasha walked towards Tetsusaiga and pulled it from the ground. It then shrunk down and he slipped it back into the sheath. He turned to look at Kagome who was still wearing his haori as a jacket of sorts.

"I think we need to talk." she said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah," he said, not breaking their eye contact. He moved closer to her and gently rubbed the back of his finger down her face, whipping away a stray tear. He led her to the boulder and he sat down, his back resting against it. She sat in front of him and stared at his face. The marks were still there.

"I assume you want to know what I was doing with Kikyo." InuYasha got right to the point. Kagome nodded slowly, looking away.

"I had to tell her about us." He said, staring intently at her. Kagome shot her head around to look into his eyes. "She had a right to know. However things got out of hand and I was forced to send her soul to the nether world." InuYasha said almost matter-of-factly.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had killed her…in a way. "So all I saw was…."

"Her vain attempt to get me back to her. But it didn't work and then she threatened you. No one does that to a demon's mate and lives to talk about it." he said. "That's why I was going to kill Kouga, he hurt you and you are my intended."

Kagome couldn't believe herself. How she had let a single bad thought almost ruin everything she wanted so deeply. And yet…he didn't hesitate to come to her rescue yet again. She moved forward and sat into his lap. She nuzzled her face into his chest and his arms gently wrapped around her. He was careful not to touch her injuries and held her carefully. They stayed like that for a while until Kagome finally spoke up.

"So, when did you get the marks on your face?" She asked

"I felt them surface when I saw what Kouga had done to you. I was so enraged I was sure that I would have gone full demon. In fact I felt the surge of power that usually comes before but I never lost control." He said, his hands rubbing down his cheeks over his new marks.

"What about the Tetsusaiga?" Kagome continued. "You stuck it in the ground and it didn't change back. In fact, I think it stopped me from s-ing you."

"I can't explain that one, just felt like what I needed to do." InuYasha said taking in her scent and pressing his nose into her hair.

Kagome stopped asking questions and was content to lay there in his arms forever. She knew now that she would never have to worry about him straying away from her. He was hers, and she was his.

"We better head back; everyone is going to be worried about you." InuYasha said finally. Kagome didn't want to move but he was right. She also had to get her arms looked at. He picked her up bridal style and turned towards the village.

"Are you ok like that?" He asked.

"I'm good, just easy on the bumps alright." Kagome smiled back at him

"You got it" InuYasha grinned and they were off. Kagome noticed that he was faster than usual and it seemed that they made it back to the village in no time. The others came running out of Kaede's hut when they heard InuYasha call them. Sango and Kaede took Kagome in and started working on her wounds while Kirara and Shippou watched. Mirkou went to InuYasha to talk.

"I'm sorry" the monk stated

"About what?" InuYasha glared at him

"I doubted you when you went to see Kikyo." He said looking at the ground

"No bid deal monk, just know that I love Kagome and that will never change." InuYasha told him

"Sure thing" he smiled and sat next to InuYasha. "So, how did you get those marks anyway?"

InuYasha started to fill in his friend about what had gone down after he had left.

That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. As always please review, input is always welcome. To those of you that wanted Kouga to die…I apologize but that would have meant sleeping on the couch for a month. Anyway, we're getting fairly close to the final show down. New powers, new alliances, and new lemons (he's got to mark her sometime.) Inspiration from this chapter was drawn from Devikuro or the owner of the ear-tweak website. http/ that is a link to the picture that inspired InuYasha's changes


End file.
